I Please Where I Go
by tempt-not-the-blade
Summary: Duke Nukem takes a vacation in Japan after saving the world again. Unbeknownst to him, but knownst to us, more aliens await him, as he arrives in Shinto Teito near the beginning of the Sekirei Plan. Warning: Character death in later chapters. M-violence.
1. Hail to the King, Baby

**AN:**First and foremost, I don't own anything. Just to be safe, I'll say I don't even own the nameless MBI employee.

This is just kind of a one-shot I had floating around. This was inspired by gabrielblessing's InFlight. It's harder to write for Duke than I thought it would be, considering he only speaks in one-liners. But, I gotta say, _somebody_ needs to start giving Duke some fanfics. When there are about as many fanfics for King of the Hill as there are for Duke Nukem, something is amiss. Not that I don't love King of the Hill, I tell ya what.

*START*

"_About __time __we __got __here. __The __length __of __that __plane __ride __was __TOO__… __DAMN__… __HIGH!" _Duke thought, stepping out of his private jet and into the terminal. After taking out the cycloid emperor for the second time in as many decades, Duke had decided to take a vacation. While he had certainly enjoyed the… _attention_ given to him by his female fan-club, he felt that perhaps the world as a whole hadn't seen enough of the Duke. And so, Duke had decided to go to Japan for a basic tour of the country's attractions. You know- have geishas serve his every whim, have a swordfight on top of a Buddhist temple, and maybe kick the collective asses of a ninja clan- you know, the usual.

"Excuse me, Mr. Nukem?" asked a voice from somewhere beneath the King.

"Huh? Who the hell is talkin' ta me?" Duke looked all around, but couldn't see anyone looking at him.

"Mr. Nukem!"

"There it is again. Damn plane ride must be givin' me a ring in my ears." Duke felt a tug down toward his chest, and looked down. "Oh, sorry about that, short stuff. Whaddya want?"

The 5'8" Japanese gentleman replied, "Excuse me please, but I am a member of the company MBI. I have been asked to personally escort you to an office in the airport so that our company may offer you a proper welcome to Japan."

"Hm? It looks like even in the land of the rising sun, they know who the King is." Duke followed the man down several long, twisting hallways to some hidden away office in the airport. "There better be some cheese at the end of this maze," Duke sarcastically stated.

"Ah, here we are. I will ask you to have a seat inside, and my superior will be with you very shortly, sir."

"Sure thing, Kenji."

The corporate employee's eyes widened in shock, and restrained his rage as he walked out the door. "_I __had __heard __that __some __Americans __were __rude, __but __this __man __defies __all __description. __First, __he __calls __me __short- __I __am __certainly __above __average __height __in __Japan. __Did __he __not __ever __think __he __was __the __one __that __was_ _freakishly _tall_?And __then __he __just __calls __me __Kenji, __as __though _every _man __in __Japan __is __named __KENJI! __I __hope __he __enjoys __the __assistant __director's __welcome__… __hehehe."_

Duke sat in one of the chairs inside the room, whistling his theme. "_Man, __this __room __is __pretty __bare. __I __don't __know __how __they __hope __to __give __me __a __proper __welcome __in __an __empty __room."_ After about five minutes, there was a knock at the door, and two women entered the room. One was a real sciencey-looking broad- white, mad-scientist hair, white lab coat, pens in the pocket, etc. The look on her face said she was all business, though. The other… Duke wasn't sure about. The silver hair didn't surprise him much- considering he owned his own strip club, died hair or a colored wig weren't all that shocking to him. He thought the Japanese coat draped over her shoulders seemed a little out of place. Slightly more noticeable, though, was the fucking katana she was carrying with her! "_Hell, __maybe __I'll __get __that __sword__fight __early,"_ Duke thought. "Hello ladies, I'm told you're here to give me a… _proper_ welcome to Japan?" Duke asked suggestively.

The silver haired swordswoman snorted in mirth, while the scientist glowered at him. "Mr. Nukem, what **exactly** is your business in Japan?" she demanded.

"I typically like to know the names of my partners before I get down to… _business,_" Duke said, "and my business- let's just say I go where I please, and I please where I go."

White-hair sighed painfully. "I am Sahashi Takami, the assistant director of MBI. The fact of the matter is that I have reason to suspect that you are a spy sent by either the American government, or one of our various competitors in America. I will tell you right now- MBI has possibly the most… _harsh_ treatment toward industrial spies." At the word harsh, Takami glanced over at the sword-wielder.

"_Thank __God __apparently __everyone __in __Japan __speaks __English." _Duke thought. "I don't know what you know about me, but the government and the King don't always play nice," Duke offered, thinking back to that pain-in-the-ass of a president that tried to impede his right to "bare" arms… that were used to punch alien scum into bloody chunks. "_Man, __steroids __rock."_

"You'll find that I'm not easily convinced. Don't worry, though- Karasuba is very skilled at solving mysteries. She can always seem to cut straight to the heart of any problem our company may have," Takami threatened as ominously as she could.

Duke looked over at the silver-haired woman, who had been lazily slouching in a chair the entire time with a slight smirk, as though the whole conversation had been a waste of her time. Duke, noticing the cigarette in Takami's mouth, decided to pull out a stogie himself. As he reached for it, he heard the sound of drawing steel and saw a blur heading toward him. He looked up and saw that Karasuba had her sword at his throat. "Man, you ladies like things rough. I've gotta say, I like it rough myself." Karasuba's eyes widened, as she heard a faint humming noise at that. She looked down, and saw that while she had been focused on Nukem's right hand reaching for the cigar, she hadn't noticed the loosely hanging left reach for a weapon. All that the Duke had to do was squeeze the trigger on what appeared to be some sort of laser pistol, and she would have a hole where her right lung had been. "Go ahead- make my day."

The once bored expression on Karasuba's face had slowly been inching toward a smile when she had charged Duke, but now she was sporting a maniacal grin. "I must say, it's been a while since I've met a man able to keep up with me."

Duke could tell that this chick was batshit-insane. He knew about crazy chicks, and how they were in bed. She had slightly eased back her weapon, and was now practically face-to-face with him. Duke decided, what the hell, and said, "Hail to the King, baby," leaned forward, and kissed her. If Duke hadn't been focused on the giant, luminescent wings coming out of her back, he would have noticed Takami's cigarette fall from her mouth, while she slowly mouthed the words, "Oh… shit!"


	2. Now I'm Really Pissed Off

**AN:** Again, I own nothing. Just to save time, I will forfeit all claims to any sort of ownership in this fic from this point hence. If someone steals my stuff, I'll get over it, I think. So, since I said that, I will probably leave out the disclaimer after this. But it is still effective! So don't sue me!

Also, so long as I don't get bored or lazy, I'll try to keep this fic going. I have an ending in mind, but I also am a person who very easily gets bored with something halfway through. But I'll do my best (for the good of the land)!

*Start*

As Duke kissed Karasuba, he noticed two things. While the swordswoman put up no resistance, she _was_ legitimately shocked. The second thing was a set of big, glowing, translucent wings that appeared behind her. He _didn__'__t_ notice Takami drop her cigarette and edge toward the door. "Hey, next time let me know you're gonna give me a light show, and I'll put on Pink Floyd!" Duke joked.

Meanwhile, Takami had reached the door. "Karasuba, first chance you get, return to headquarters. Mr. Nukem, you're free to go for now, but do NOT attempt to leave the country. I guarantee you, we WILL be in touch." Takami quickly said, and then she sprinted out the door, running like a bat out of hell. As she ran through the terminal, she had her phone out and hit a number on her speed dial. "Minaka, we've got a HUGE FU- NO! SHUT THE HELL UP AND LISTEN! Nukem has- I SAID SHUT THE FUCK UP! Nukem winged Karasuba! Look, we need to- STOP LAUGHING GODDAMNIT, WE NEED TO-" Takami rambled off a string of profanity that caused everyone in her general vicinity stop and stare in scandalized shock. "-CKING ASSHOLE HUNG UP ON ME!" She finally reached the entrance where the MBI vehicle was waiting for her. "Headquarters. NOW," she imperiously ordered.

"What about Karasu-"

"NOW GODDAMNIT!" she shrieked. Riding back, she racked her brain looking for solutions to her woes. "_Nukem __could __have __shot __me __right __there __and __Karasuba __probably __couldn__'__t __have __stopped __him. __Shit, __even __if __I __find __another __bodyguard__…"_ She finally regained her breath and her heart returned to its normal, non-panicking speed. "_Look, __just __go __back __to __MBI __and __get __this __figured __out. __We __need __to __either __buy __off __Nukem, __kill __him __and/or __Karasuba, __or__…"_

_Back __in __the __airport_…

"Man, she left in a hurry," Duke said, finally lighting up his cigar.

Karasuba returned to her senses not long after Takami bolted. "Mr. Nukem, you have just made a gigantic mess of everything the Director had planned," Karasuba said indifferently. She smiled slightly, just thinking about Minaka's reaction. "_I __wonder, __will __he __be __angry? __Knowing __him, __he__'__ll __probably __laugh __and __say __that __fate __took __the __future __in __a __direction __that __even _he _couldn__'__t __predict __or __something._" She looked over at her new Ashikabi. "Oh, well. I suppose I had better explain to you what this is all about. Mr. Nukem-"

"Enough with that 'mister' business. I am the Duke. I am A-Number-One!" Duke said.

"Okay… then. Here's the deal. MBI's made all kinds of money in recent years because they found an alien spacecraft chock-full of technology they have been reverse-engineering and selling. Also aboard this craft was a race alien to this planet. 108 individual lives were inside."

"_Oh, __goddamn it. __I __just __sent __those __bastards __to __hell, __and __now __there __are __more?__"_ Duke thought.

"I am a member of this race. We are called 'Sekirei.'"

Upon hearing that, Duke tensed and raised his pistol, again aiming for Karasuba.  
>"Take it easy. Just because I'm an alien doesn't mean anything. What, do you think I'm going to kidnap all of earth's women and experiment on them or something?" Karasuba asked, smirking.<p>

At that, Duke leapt up from his chair and drew his other blaster, aiming one for her head and the other at her heart. "You better start talking!"

Karasuba was surprised by his reaction. She slowly drew her katana. "Look, I don't know what your problem is, but you need to put down your weapons, or I will literally disarm you. Now that you've winged me, I can't kill you because it would be… inconvenient for me. I will gladly explain what we are, but you will NOT threaten ME." Karasuba intoned while letting as much killing intent show as possible, eyes narrowed.

"You've got a lot of guts. Let's see what they look like!" Duke shouted, opening fire. He didn't even see Karasuba move as she moved behind him and drove the hilt of her sword into his popliteal fossa (depression behind the knee). Duke went down like a sack of potatoes. "Son of a bitch!" She then knocked the blasters out of his hands using her free fist. The entire confrontation lasted less than 30 seconds.

"Now that I have your attention, why don't you just listen? Sekirei, biologically, are not all that different from humans. We did not come here to conquer Earth. Most of us were embryos in cryostasis, and were grown into fully developed beings by MBI scientists. Earth is our home as much as it is yours.

"That said, Sekirei are also very different from humans. Most of us are far more powerful, as you just found out. Unfortunately, should I kill you that will essentially put me into a coma. Sekirei are bonded to a human after exchanging genetic material. Not much is needed- for example, something like a _kiss_ would be sufficient. Once a Sekirei is bonded to a human, that human is called their 'Ashikabi.' Should a Sekirei's Ashikabi be killed, they will be automatically 'shut down.' But know this- just because I'm now required to keep you alive doesn't mean I will do anything for you. Threaten me again, and I will put you on life-support." Karasuba said. "I'm returning to MBI headquarters. I suggest you lay low. MBI will be in touch with you, and I'll likely be the go-between. Stay out of trouble, Duke-kun." With that, Karasuba returned to her usual carefree smirk, and walked out, sheathing her blade.

"Now I'm REALLY pissed off!" Duke muttered to himself as he got off the ground. "_Damnit__… __Aliens__… __that __look __like __babes.__ My __greatest __foe __and __my __greatest __pleasure, __mixed __together.__"_


	3. Lightning Twins 2: Electric Boogaloo

**AN: **try listening to Duke's theme, Grabbag, for this chapter. go to youtube and copy-paste this after the http address- /watch?v=oUCbflBkIgo

*Start*

As Duke left the airport, his mind was in turmoil. More fucking aliens, he thought. He wondered what exactly MBI was up to. In his experience, any attempts at getting along with aliens just left humanity vulnerable. He walked toward the new hotel he owned a few blocks from the airport. He had recently expanded his chain of hotels, 'Hotel Duke.' Eventually, he decided, "_Fuck __it. __I __didn__'__t __travel __through __time __for __this __shit. __I__'__ll __just __take __my __damn __vacation, __and __let __the __Japs __deal __with __the __aliens. __If __they __can __handle __Godzilla, __they __can __handle __this_." Two blocks from the hotel, though, he saw a sudden commotion. There were two babes in kinky outfits apparently throwing lightning at another babe. "_Those __Zeus-wannabes __are __probably __more __of __these __damn __aliens!_" Some guy got in the middle of it as Duke headed toward the confrontation. As they went for a second shot, the little guy dove on top of the babe in white, protecting her. He got up and spread his arms out to shield her.

"Musubi-chan, run!" he shouted.

Duke finally reached the conflict. "Hey, kid, take your babe and run. Let the big kids take care of this." Duke drew his trusty blasters and aimed at the lightning twins. "It's down to you and me, you freaks!"

"Another! Look, just stay out of our way," the one in blue said. "We don't have any problem with you, so MOVE!"

"Hikari… why does a civilian have guns?" the one in red asked cautiously.

"It doesn't matter, Hibiki, he's in the way!" Hikari replied. She charged toward Duke, intending to push him aside and continue chasing Musubi.

"Confucius say… die," Duke said, opening fire. After being attacked by Karasuba, he was prepared for any kind of superhuman speed or strength the babe-liens might possess. As such, he spread his shots widely in case she should suddenly dodge.

"Aghhh!" Hikari screamed. "My ARM!" Duke only got a glancing hit, but with a laser blast, that was enough to give anything pause.

"Hikari! Come on, let's just go for now! We can find her later," Hibiki said as she grabbed her sister and leapt into the sky. The two quickly headed away, as Duke pulled the trigger for a few potshots to scare them off further. After blowing the smoke from the barrel and holstering his guns, the two that had run down the nearby alley came out into the street toward Duke.

"Hey, thank you very much, sir! We were in real trouble there! I'm Sahashi Minato, a student here, and this is Musubi-chan," the kid said, bowing deeply.

"Yes, thanks to you, I was able to make Minato-san my Ashikabi!" Musubi exclaimed, bowing as well.

"Aw, damnit, you're just another of those aliens," Duke grumbled. "Hey, kid. If any more alien dirt bags come after you, get aholda' me. I'm in the penthouse of Hotel Duke." Duke then lit a cigar and walked away.

"_Aliens? __What __does __he __mean __by __that?_" Minato wondered.

Duke reached the hotel without any more excitement, and was quickly escorted to his floor. His employees quickly recognized the face that was pasted everywhere in the hotel on posters, statues, and the like. "Sir, your luggage has already arrived and has been placed in your suite," the bellhop told him.

Duke decided the first thing he wanted was a stiff drink followed by a chance to sit down and watch some good old brain-rotting television. After getting a bottle of whisky from the fully-stocked bar, he turned on the television, hoping to see some sort of violent sport. He was rewarded with some fruitcake in an all-white suit with a popped collar and white hair standing up in every direction. "Fucking foreign TV!" Duke said, changing the channel. However, apparently the same show was on this one, too. Duke chugged a fifth of the whisky bottle as he flipped again, only to see the same guy on. "What the hell?"

"If you're done changing the channel, please allow me to introduce myself, Duke Nukem! I am Minaka Hiroto, the director of MBI! And I am pleased to welcome you into the Sekirei Plan! Why, a hero of your stature is just what this game needed to become TRULY LEGENDARY! What's more, you've winged Karasuba, the Black Sekirei! Most impressive, indeed!" As Minaka continued his tirade, Duke took another swig and tried changing the channel again. "Oho, you won't be rid of me that easily, Nukem-san! Why, I was most pleased to hear my assistant director in a panicked frenzy. And here I thought only I could piss her off that much! Ah, well, excitement aside, I would like to offer you a proposal. Seeing as how Karasuba has a prominent position in our company, I'd like to offer you a position with us as well. We pay well, and in reality, you simply have to stay uninvolved with any of the 'hands-on' aspects of my Sekirei Plan until late in the game. Do we have a deal?"

Duke looked at the screen for a second, and shook his head in annoyance. "Man, these foreign shows suck!" said the King. He then drew his pistol, and turned the TV into a charred, smoking hunk of plastic.

Back at MBI headquarters, Minaka started chuckling. He looked over at the corner of the room, where Takami had been fuming for the last half-hour. "Well, you can't say I didn't try."

Takami just scowled. She was actually impressed that Minaka made an earnest attempt to buy off Nukem, but that didn't change the fact that Duke had pretty much ignored him.

In the other corner of the room, Karasuba chuckled as well. "Well, considering how much he owns, I hope you didn't truly expect to simply buy him off."

Takami just swore and left the room. Minaka then looked to Karasuba curiously. "So, are you going to remain as the head of the Discipline Squad, or are you going to join the game with Nukem-san?" he asked.

"I'm not sure yet. In the airport, I wasn't sure whether he even deserved my attention, so I followed him for awhile. Quickly enough, he plunged headfirst into a fight with Seo's brats. After shooting one of them in the arm, they ran off. I must say, he's not afraid to fight. For now, I will remain with the Discipline Squad, but if he continues to be as destructive as he can be… I may well find him worthy of me," Karasuba said with a terrifying leer.

Minaka matched her expression with a crazed grin of his own and started laughing again.


	4. Marvin Gardens

**AN:**First off, thanks to both my readers and reviewers. As for your concerns, mdizzle, of course Duke is gonna use more than just his trusty M-80 blasters. It wouldn't be Duke Nukem without high caliber weaponry! Like any video game, you gotta start with the pistol and work your way up. As far as the Devastator goes, let's just say that you should always save your explodey-type ammo for bosses and other tough to kill enemies. Speaking of the M-80 blasters, though, I'll just let you guys know I'm not going to stick to _just_ DNF guns; Duke has had a shitload of awesome weapons throughout his past games.

*Start*

After polishing off his bottle of whisky, Duke decided to just go for a stroll without any plans, just to get a feel for the city, and keep an eye out for any fine babes. As he walked the city streets he noticed a little park and decided to cruise through. "_There__'__s __a __lonely __looking __babe __right __there! __Love__… __exciting __and __new__…"_ Duke started to sing in his head. He walked up to the ample-chested blonde in scant clothing, and asked, "Looking for a life time lover, or are you lookin' for a friend?"

The blonde looked up with dull eyes, and replied, "I'm no good to anyone. I'm broken."

Duke saw this girl had apparently had her share of troubles, but still had hopes that maybe she was normal and just down on her luck. "Would you like to come up to my penthouse so I can… _fix_ you?" Duke asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Will you… take care of me? Or will you simply throw me away when I become useless?" the girl asked, more to the world in general than to Duke.

"Okay, we're done here," Duke said, walking away. "_The __last __thing __I __need __is __some __clingy __head __case.__"_ Duke was decidedly put off by the unusual woman, as the meeting left a bad taste in his mouth. He felt the whole night was a wash, and decided to just return to the hotel and get some sleep. The girl simply looked back down as he walked away, returning to her despair.

The next morning, Duke was woken up in his master bedroom to see Karasuba sitting on a chair, watching him. Noticing she was weaponless, he asked, "I take it you're not here to dance?"

Karasuba simply let out a little chuckle and approached him. "Ah, Duke-kun. I must say, you gave quite a show yesterday. Why, I don't think I've ever seen anyone blatantly ignore the mad genius of MBI. And I was impressed with how you attacked the lightning twins, even knowing how we Sekirei are more powerful. Why, you might be worth my time someday yet!"

Duke simply decided to ignore her as he got up to eat some breakfast. He pulled some cold pizza and a beer out of his amply stocked refrigerator.

"Anyway, down to business. I've come here to give you a little more information. The Sekirei Plan, as Minaka informed you, will be taking place in this city. 108 Sekirei are to be released into the city to find their 'destined ones,'" she said, using Dr. Evil-esque quotation fingers, "and will then fight until only one is left. Of course, several Ashikabis have taken multiple Sekirei in order to improve their odds in this game. The winning team will receive a prize. Perhaps if you impress me, I'll let you know more about it. I may even decide to help you win, should you prove amusing enough," Karasuba said, trying to get some sort of reaction from Duke.

Duke finished his pizza, looked to Karasuba, and said, "Tell Captain Fruitbowl that he can play Dungeons and Dragons with another nerd. I'm on my fucking vacation."

"Oh, that's no fun Duke-kun! I'll tell you what, just because of your attitude I'll give you a little hint. Minaka is going to send out a text to every Ashikabi today, informing them that there is a Sekirei holed up in Shinto Teito Arboretum, waiting to be winged. If you go now, you can beat them all to her." Karasuba then produced a picture of a little girl, with the text, '108- Kusano,' at the bottom.

Duke took a look, hoping to find a babe, but then seeing the little girl, just replied, "I'm not into little girls, alien scumbag."

Karasuba just shook her head and walked out, ignoring the insult. "Oh, well. Either way, I hope to see _some_ sort of excitement from my Ashikabi sooner or later," she called as she walked out the door.

_A few hours later..._

As Duke was watching the big screen in his den, the show was interrupted by a special news bulletin. The scene was focused on the gate to the Arboretum, where out front were several black security vans that had exploded, with several downed officers nearby. "Authorities are still unsure of the cause of the destruction, but scorch marks on the pavement seem to indicate some sort of electrical surge," the newscaster said.

"Son of a bitch! They've attacked people. It looks like the shit has hit the fan," Duke said, getting to his feet. He walked over to his still unpacked luggage, and laid them out side-by-side and opened them. "Now THIS is a force to be reckoned with!" Duke said, as his opened containers revealed his travel armory. Duke loaded up with pipe bombs, a shotgun, sniper rifle, ripper, and he replaced his blasters with .45 peacekeepers, complete with a full complement of magnum ammo. He took the express elevator down to the garage and hopped on his silver and black chopper and hit the highway like a battering ram.

The streets leading to the park were empty, traffic having been deterred by the earlier explosion. Duke pulled up to the gate to see a ninja with silver hair throwing fireballs at the depressed head case from earlier, who apparently was some sort of ice user. Seeing no people in front of the gate, Duke decided to bypass these two quickly in order to head inside, where surely more action was occurring. He rolled a pipe bomb between the two, and detonated it, shouting, "Suck it down!" The ice-user made a wall of ice between her and the explosion and jumped away. The ninja wasn't so lucky- he got launched into the air in the opposite direction. Duke, using the explosion as cover, sprinted inside.

He followed a trail of beaten-down plants that had only recently been trampled, and arrived in time to see some blonde with a scythe walking menacingly toward a little girl, and some kid who looked… oddly familiar. Just as she pulled back her swing, Duke pulled out his shotgun and blasted the weapon out of her hands. "Lookie here, you alien screw-head. You see this- this is my BOOM stick!"

"Argh! Another idiot in my master's way!" She sprinted over and picked up her weapon as she dodged another blast. As she picked it up, Duke switched out his shotgun in exchange for his ripper. The blonde said, "If you want to live, you'd better just run away! You don't even have a Sekirei to fight for you, what can YOU hope to do?"

Duke didn't budge, except to utter the phrase, "Blow me."

"Funny you should say that," the Sekirei retorted, lifting her weapon as if to attack from a distance. She then launched a powerful wave of wind at Duke, who stood his ground and simply ignored the powerful blast.

"Ooh, that tickled. My turn," Duke scoffed, opening fire. The Sekirei recovered from her shock quickly enough to get out of the way, dodging just fast enough around the rain of lead. She started to work her way toward Duke, realizing she could only win at close range. Just as she got close, Duke dropped his ripper, pulled his shotgun back out, and said, "Die, bitch." He then blasted her at point blank range, catching her right in the chest. The Sekirei's eyes widened as she came down.

"Master, I've… failed… you," she whispered as she collapsed. As Duke brought the shotgun down toward her head for a finishing blast, he was stopped by a strong pair of hands that had MMA gloves on them.

"Hey, mister. She can't fight anymore, look, her crest is gone. Please, just let that be enough," said a girl he hadn't seen since yesterday.

"Musubi! What are you doing here?" the nearby kid cried out. As he got off the ground, he lifted a little girl in a nightgown and came over.

"You forgot your cell-phone today, Minato-san!" she replied, regaining some of her bright spirit as she walked to her Ashikabi.

"Oh, thanks! And thank you, too, mister! You saved me again!" the kid said, bowing to Duke. "Please, let us thank you. You should come to our place and have dinner tomorrow! Our landlady's cooking is really good!" Minato said, quickly scribbling down the address on some scrap paper.

"No problem, kid. I suppose a home-cooked meal wouldn't be amiss. By the way, the name is Nukem… Duke Nukem." Duke then headed back the way he came, picking up his ripper and shouldering his weaponry.

As he left the clearing, two shaking Sekirei and their Ashikabi came out from their hiding place behind a tree. "That's the guy we were telling you about, Seo!" Hikari whimpered, holding her bandaged arm.

"Uhhh, yeah. I don't think I'm gonna fuck with him any time soon," the stubbled lay-about said.


	5. Tonight, We Dine in Hell

As Duke left, he saw no trace of the earlier combatants who had been outside the gate. He rode back to the hotel for the evening, wondering how he kept getting involved with this shit.

When he awoke the next morning, again Karasuba was sitting in a chair watching him. "Quit eyeballing me!" Duke ordered.

"Duke-kun, I didn't know you had it in you! You defeated Sekirei 43, Yomi, single-handedly. Why, she was even a level 4! And here I thought you weren't going to play Minaka's game. If you had left when I told you to yesterday, you could have winged 108!" Karasuba crowed, walking toward Duke. She put an arm around his waist, and said, "Even so, you may very well just win the Sekirei game without even having a Sekirei fight for you!"

Duke walked unimpeded, ignoring Karasuba as he headed over to his weight room to pump some iron.

"Still pretending I don't exist, eh? And here I thought you were supposed to be some sort of lady-killer…" Karasuba fake-pouted.

That put a smile on Duke's face as he lifted a 50 pound dumbbell, and said, "Ask, and you shall receive!" He then launched it at Karasuba's head, though she easily dodged it. He then returned to adding weight onto his bench press.

"I see, you're just playing hard to get," the platinum-haired woman said. "Keep up the good work, Ashikabi-kun, and you'll win this game yet!" Karasuba light-heartedly said as she glided out the door.

"Good, it's gone," Duke said, as he downed some 'roids. "Bitch won't catch me off guard again." The King then began his workout, continuously benching 1075 pounds on the bend-resistant bar he had special-ordered for heavy lifting.

_Outside the hotel…_

"Yes, the rest of the bugs are planted. I'm glad we got that camera put on his glasses yesterday, though. Although, I'm surprised that he didn't get the Scrapped Number to serve him. I wonder why he allowed Mu-chan to stop him from finishing 43? He doesn't seem to hold much respect for Sekirei, so I thought he would probably take out her and 108 while he was there. What a mystery my Ashikabi is…"

Passers-by noted the entirely naked Sekirei with no small amount of curiosity as she spoke to Takami over the phone.

"Furthermore, he didn't even bat an eyelash when I tried to seduce him. He truly has an iron will…"

_At Maison Izumo…_

"Ah, landlady-dono! I forgot to tell you last night, but I invited an acquaintance of mine over for dinner this evening. He's helped Musubi, Kusano, and I out of some trouble a few times lately, so I wanted to thank him. If it's alright, would you please make some extra for dinner this evening? He's kind of a big guy, so he might eat a lot…" Minato said.

"Why, certainly Minato-san. Any friend of yours is welcome here. After all, my husband would never turn out anyone, and neither will I, let alone a friend. Of course, the next time you wish to thank someone by inviting them into my home, you _will_ get my permission first, right?" Miya asked, as a ghastly apparition appeared over her shoulder.

"O-o-of course, Asama-san! Please forgive my rude behavior!" Minato quickly exclaimed, bowing in order to both placate the landlady and avert his eyes from the ghoulish specter. "_Geez, __that __one__'__s __eyes __were __rolling __in __its __sockets__…"_

_That __evening_…

"Oh, yeah. That kid was gonna get his landlady to make me dinner. I hope it's not gonna be some sort of traditional Japanese ricey-food; this all-American ass-kicker needs meat," Duke said as he finally stopped his continuous bench press. "Man, that cuts my workout kind of short. Oh, well."

Duke arrived at Maison Izumo with little fanfare. He walked up to the door and knocked heavily. "Oh, hello. You must be Nukem-san, Minato's friend. He told me to expect you this evening, please come inside. Dinner is just about finished," the purple haired landlady said with a kind-hearted smile.

"Thanks. Man, for a landlady, you're quite a babe," Duke said.

Miya stumbled a little bit, not expecting such a blunt statement, but she decided to let the first such comment slide. As they walked into the dining hall, Duke was greeted with a pleasant sight: several babes surrounded the table, along with the kid and some dude with silver hair. "_So __many __babes, __so __little __time! __But __what __is __up __with __Japan __and __dying __their __hair__… __unless__…," _Duke thought. "Jesus, kid. Are you aware of the fact that you are in a den of aliens? You're pretty gutsy," Duke said, taking the open seat next to him.

"Ah, Nukem-san, you're here! Please, let me introduce you to everyone. Everyone here is aware of the plan as you seem to be, so no need to hide that knowledge. You've already met Ku-chan and Musubi-chan, my Sekirei. I also became Matsu-san's Ashikabi this morning as well. Next to her is Uzume-san, and last is Kagari-san. All are Sekirei except Kagari-san and Miya-san, both of whom are in some way or another connected to MBI. Everyone, this is Nukem-san. He's the man I was telling you all about!" Minato happily explained. For some reason the Kagari guy was giving Duke the evil eye and the bespectacled Matsu appeared to be sizing him up, as was Uzume.

"Hey, what happened to you? Get in a fight with a curling iron?" Duke asked Kagari, noticing the big white bandage covering a sizable burn on one side of his face.

"There was a gas explosion at work," Kagari said through his grinding teeth.

Miya then came in the room setting down a well-prepared meal. Duke took one look at the rice, vegetables, sauces, and very small amount of meat and sighed. He allowed everyone to take their fill, and then proceeded to fix his own meal. He grabbed two slices of bread that had been sitting on the table as conversation food, and proceeded to dump the remainder of the meat and a decent amount of vegetables and rice on one slice of bread, and laid the other slice on top, making a gigantic sandwich, which he then started wolfing down in huge bites. Everyone stopped eating and watched this process in fascination, with the exception of Miya. With two pulsing veins on her forehead, Miya asked, "Is it to your liking, Nukem-san?" Everyone started to avert their eyes, anticipating the wrath of the Hannya.

Duke belched, and replied, "I'm eatin' it, ain't I?"

Miya then regained her calm, smiling face, and said, "Why, you must find all of our Japanese customs very strange." She then opened her eyes entirely, focusing thousands of demonic faces on Duke, with rolling, bleeding eyes. Horrors only imagined in the dark realms of H.P. Lovecraft's nightmarish mindscape focused all of the hate and pain known to them on the King.

Duke didn't really notice, as he finished off his sandwich, licking his fingers. "Meh, I don't know. It's weird how the Japanese use the metric system, I guess," Duke replied. Everyone peeked from between their fingers, shocked at Duke's demeanor.

"Maybe he can't see them through his sunglasses," Uzume whispered. Matsu pulled out a pair of clip-on sunglasses, and put them over her glasses and looked at Miya.

"AGGHHH!" she screamed as she fainted.

"What the hell happened to her?" Duke asked, only to receive a dumb-founded stare from everyone in the room. Miya then gave up her assault with a heavy, pained sigh.

_A little bit later…_

After Matsu regained consciousness, she rejoined the conversation. "Nukem-san, you must not scare easily. I can't believe you level-4'd number 43!"

"You must be really strong, Nukem-san! You beat a Sekirei when you aren't even an Ashikabi!" Musubi exclaimed.

"Oh, yeah. About that. I do have an alien problem. I gave her one kiss and she won't leave me the hell alone. Damned clingy broads…" Duke muttered bitterly.

"Oh, you have winged a Sekirei, Nukem-san? Might I ask who?" Matsu asked. "_How __can __this __information __not __have __reached __me? __MBI __must __have __it __really __well __locked-down.__"_

"Some chick with silver hair. She carries around a ninja sword. I dunno if that helps clear things up," Duke replied.

Miya, Kagari, Uzume, and Matsu's jaws drop. "You winged… Ka-Karasuba?" Uzume stuttered. "No wonder Miya's demons didn't scare him," she whispered.

"Yeah, that sounds right. First chance I get, I'll 'level-4' her too," Duke said.

"You're Karasuba-sama's Ashikabi? Oh, good. I'm glad she found someone nice. Maybe you can show her why love is the most powerful force in the world!" Musubi proclaimed.

Duke cracked a grin at her and said, "Oh, I can show her my powerful love force all right."

At that, Miya clonked him on the head with her ladle. "Nukem-san, please refrain from saying such lewd things in Maison Izumo."

Duke ignored the hit as he saw Musubi staring at him with stars in her eyes. "So… strong… Nukem-san, will you spar with me?" she asked.

"I don't like to hit girls, but seeing as how you're an alien, you can probably take it," he said. The entire household followed them outside, curious to see what would happen. Musubi took a fighting stance, while Duke just cracked his neck and then his knuckles. "Alright, come get some," he challenged.

"Yes!" Musubi cried, charging him. Duke fought her blow for blow, literally. Every single punch she threw resulted in a stalemate, as Duke mirrored her. After about 30 seconds of nonstop fist-to-fist punching, Musubi backed off. "Ow, ow, ow… my hands hurt. You're not really very fun to fight, Nukem-san," Musubi pouted. "Wow, look at your hands! You should wear gloves if you're going to fight like me!"

Duke just replied, "Whatever." The household headed back inside, as Duke wiped off his knuckles, which were caked with his own blood. Once everyone returned to the living room, Duke said, "I think it's time for me to hit the old dusty trail." Minato and Musubi saw him out, thanking him again for protecting them the previous two days.

As Nukem hopped on his bike, he noticed he was being watched. The ninja from the previous night was on the roof of Maison Izumo. Duke flipped him the bird and sped off.


	6. Empty Town Showdown

**AN:** Just as a precaution, I'll reiterate what I said before: I don't own anything in this fic. I'm repeating this because I'm pretty much quoting the entirety of one of Minaka's speeches here.

*Start*

Duke returned to the hotel that night, and tucked himself into bed with his .45 peacekeepers at his side. He woke silently the next morning, when he suddenly turned and shot a grapefruit-sized hole in the chair near his bed. "Shit. I guess _I'm_ the asshole," Duke said, surprised that he didn't get his usual morning invasion. For a couple of days, Duke finally got to enjoy his vacation, successfully avoiding any close encounters of the third kind as he made his rounds enjoying the various strip clubs Shintou Teito had to offer. Then, one day while watching his television, it was interrupted again for a special broadcast.

Minaka, in his all white suit, appeared to be near the top of the MBI clock tower, delivering a speech. "Ladies and gentlemen in Shintou Teito, I am MBI's Minaka Hiroto. I now declare to you, the capital has been seized by us, MBI. Now the new age of the gods has begun here! There's no need to worry at all even though the capital is seized. Please continue living as usual. However, please allow us to inspect any individuals leaving the capital city. Thank you, that is all."

Duke stared at the screen in amazement. "I guess it's time to quit pissin' around here." Duke got up and immediately started making some arrangements to have some equipment ordered. "Looks like I've got an excuse to build a new Duke-Cave."

_Meanwhile, on the streets…_

The landlady of Maison Izumo, Asama Miya, turned the corner to see her hated enemy, the black Sekirei. "Oh? Why, number 01! I must thank you for taking care of my Ashikabi. From what I understand, you prepared a lovely home-cooked meal for him the other night," Karasuba drawled, hoping to get a reaction from Miya.

"You are truly deserving of such a base, cultureless creature as he. Next time such trash comes into my household, I will have to dispose of it," Miya said with hate-filled eyes.

"Ah… you haven't lost your edge. Though, at least I _have_ someone…" Karasuba trolled, walking past Miya. She suddenly swung around, hand going for her sword. Miya responded with equal quickness, only to see Karasuba's hands clutching air. "Ah, just the same as always, number 01: Miya," Karasuba smiled, walking away.

_A few days later…_

With the new equipment installed in his penthouse, Duke was ready to start his operation. "Time to bring down the house," Duke said. There was no way in hell he was gonna get dragged into this game the way Minaka wanted, so Duke decided to put the ball in his own court, and do what he does best: kill aliens. Loading up with the usual pipe bombs and switching out his revolvers for his M-80 blasters again, Duke also loaded up with a rail-gun, gamma cannon, and Havoc Multi-launcher. Duke took to the streets on foot, figuring sooner or later he'd come across a fight. Sure enough, after about half an hour of walking the oddly deserted streets, Duke came across either a fight between aliens or a troupe of circus performers practicing. Either way, somebody was gonna die! "I hate to fight a babe, but it's gotta be done," Duke complained to himself. Duke was surprised to see the kid's Sekirei, side-by-side with a smokin' blonde. They were faced off against a half-naked chick using some kind of mind powers to throw laundry at them. Behind them were another kid and a frail-looking girl, as well as a babe wobbling toward the action holding onto a bottle of booze. Duke thought to himself, "_Now __that__'__s __my __kind __of __lady__…"_

Walking toward the action, Duke stopped the drunken hottie. "Better stay back, things are about to get noisy," Duke warned her, unshouldering his gamma cannon. Blinking slowly at him, she tilted her head in confusion. Duke started walking toward the tense conflict, and situated himself so that he could see all of the fighters, and lit his cigar. At that point, the Sekirei all noticed him. "I have come here to chew bubble gum and kick ass," Duke said, warming up his rapid-fire piece of alien weaponry, "and I'm all out of gum." Duke then opened fire.

The veiled Sekirei was able to prevent any damage from reaching her using her fabric, but much of it got holes burned through it in the process.

Musubi, having seen the King use his weaponry in the past, quickly got out of the way. "Tsukiumi-san, look out!"

Tsukiumi hadn't moved, thinking this foolish monkey to be quite powerless against her. Musubi tackled her out of the way, just in time for the gamma blasts to disintegrate large portions of the wall she had been standing in front of. "Who is this ape that dares interfere in a Sekirei battle?" she demanded.

"Tsukiumi-san, he's really strong! He can beat Sekirei! Plus, he's Minato-san's friend," Musubi explained.

"Hey, this is none of your concern. You should just stay out of the way!" the veiled Sekirei complained to Duke.

"I'm gonna get medieval on your asses!" Duke snarled. Duke shouldered his cannon, pulling out his Havoc Multi-launcher. The Sekirei gaped at the piece of human-made destruction. "And boom goes the dynamite!" Duke exclaimed, launching a full payload toward the veiled Sekirei.

"Oh, that's not good…" she said, eyes widening. She jumped away quickly, dodging the blasts. Narrowing her eyes, she looked first at her original prey, then to Minato's Sekirei, and finally to Duke. "This isn't over," she promised, fleeing the scene.

Duke looked over at Minato's Sekirei, namely the still fuming Tsukiumi. "You want a piece of me?" Duke asked.

"We better go, too, Tsukiumi. Now that the veiled Sekirei is gone, let's grab those guys she attacked and get somewhere safe," Musubi said.

"Verily," Tsukiumi replied haughtily, still keeping her eyes trained on the smoking barrel of the launcher.

"Yeah, you better run," Duke scoffed. He didn't notice there was still one person left in the area.

The woman in the purple Chinese dress slinked up to Duke and put her hand over his shoulder, still clutching the empty sake bottle. "My, my, if you aren't the manly one," she slurred. "Maybe you're the one I've been searching for…"

Duke pulled the cigar out of his mouth and said, "Hail to the King, baby," leaning in. Unexpectedly, she stopped him with her free hand.

"Not just yet, handsome," she said with a wink, "I'm not sold yet. I'll keep my eye on _you_, though." She then turned and walked away, hips swaying.

Standing there watching, Duke just said, "Man, I hate to see her leave, but I love to watch her _go_."


	7. Let's All Go to the Lobby Intermission

Just a brief intermission discussing my thoughts as we come closer toward the end of Sekirei's first season. Speaking of that, I'm relying entirely on the Sekirei anime for the Sekirei parts of this. I hope I threw a lot of people for a loop with the whole, "not taking in Akitsu" bit- it seems like in most fanfics people have the protagonist pick her up and take care of her. It's really hard to balance out the ridiculous power of anime characters with the cartoonish abilities of Duke, I've found. Plus, I'm bothered by how exactly to handle the situation of Duke's hatred of aliens vs. Duke's love of babes. It's in the works for him to have to be more troubled by that- so far xenophobia has won out. It's also really hard to make dialogue for Duke that is believable to me. On that line, chapter 5 was really kind of out of character for both Duke and the sekirei characters in my opinion, but it was so damn fun to write. I still find the "metric system is weird" in the face of Miya's apparitions to be hilarious.

I do have a clear ending in mind for this fic, it's just getting there that I seem to be kind of troubled with. I don't wanna J.K. Rowling this thing and send Duke camping for a large majority of the end, lol. As such, I've pretty much glazed over some events in the time-continuum under the assumption that readers have seen the Sekirei anime (funimation has it on their youtube channel). Therefore, some events get skipped in the fic as they are not changed from the anime, with the exception of when they occur, i.e. Matsu's and Tsukiumi's wingings happening somewhat faster.

In response to one of my reviewers concerns, I'm just gonna give a brief bit of background (alliteration ftw) about Duke Nukem in relation to my own experiences with the character. Duke Nukem is a series of games that I would personally compare to Doom in terms of game play and soundtrack.

The main difference is that Duke's character is essentially a combination of all of the 80's action movie hero cliché's, i.e. Arnold Schwarzenegger physique, shades, one-liners, etc. that spouts pop-culture references, chauvinistic comments, and, again, the hilarious one-liners. Most of these one-liners are pretty much stolen from action movies, i.e., the chew bubblegum-kick ass line from _They __Live_ and "Groovy" from _Evil __Dead __2_. The main draw for Duke fans earlier on in the series was probably just how both risqué and juvenile the games were- Duke would drop F-bombs, piss in urinals, rescue scantily-clad babes, etc.

My own experiences with Duke are relatively limited. I own the floppy disk for the original Duke Nukem game, which had nothing to do with aliens. I just remember it being about like most other DOS-shooter games that were sidescrollers, i.e. kind of boring. Due to my lack of floppy drive in today's day and age, it remains a lovely coaster/conversation piece (lol). I remember playing a 1st person N64 Duke game when I was younger, but was kind of afraid of the 'terrifying' graphics, so I didn't play it much (plus it was just a one-time rental dealie). When I got a bit older (in the early years of the current console gen), I picked up Duke Nukem: Zero Hour for N64, and that's what got me hooked on Duke's hilarity. I draw the majority of weapons I'm using in this fic from both this game and Duke Nukem Forever. DN Zero Hour is about Duke traveling through time to stop aliens from fucking with the earth's history (think a more enslavery-filled version of Marty stopping Biff in Back to the Future 2).

Duke Nukem Forever is the release that came out this year after 12 years in development, being picked up and dropped by several developers. I find the graphics and game play similar to Doom 3 (for the original XBOX), so yeah, not the best. Plus, the way you only carry two weapons at a time is bullshit. I've put a limit in the fic on Duke's carrying capacity being a set of dual wield weapons, 3 two-handed weapons, and infinite pipebombs/trip mines/ammo. But Duke fans don't really play the games for graphics or game play; it's all about the hilariously chauvinistic character of Duke. To steal one of his quotes, "Babes, bullets, bombs- damn, I love this job." You get all of the things dudes enjoy- boobage, explosions, and being able to shoot the fuck out things. Plus, the field goal at the end of Duke 3D/ start of DNF is fucking bad-ass.

The plot of DNF kind of leads into my fic. At the start of the game, you're Duke Nukem 12 years after Duke Nukem 3D. Living in Las Vegas, Duke is pretty much a damned icon after saving the world single-handedly from an alien invasion. Duke is apparently rich as fuck, owning his own hotel/casino, burger chain, strip club, etc. The aliens invade again, kidnapping earth's babes (as they do in every Duke game) in order to do cross-breeding experiments. So, Duke goes and kicks alien ass again. The "not my babes, not in MY town!" and Leeroy Jenkins scenes are pretty awesome/funny if you get a chance to watch them. Anyway, my fic is not long after the end of this game, with Duke taking a vacation in Japan.

The weapons that I have already included and may or may not include later are taken from Forever and Zero Hour, since I have some decent experience with these.

pipe bombs- explosives detonated via car-key shaped (lol) detonator

M-80 Blasters- dual wielded laser pistols

.45 Peacekeepers- revolvers with .45 slugs and Magnum rounds (much stronger)

Shotgun- you know what this is. come on.

Ripper- machine gun with 3 barrels horizontally aligned

Sniper Rifle- again, you know what this is used for

Rail Gun- essentially a sniper rifle. uses magnets (I think) to propel shit at high speeds. in DNF it just looks like a red laser beam though, so just picture that

Gamma Cannon- crystal-powered rapid-fire laser shooter thing- picture it shooting pink, fist-sized asterisks at machine gun speed

Havoc Multi-Launcher- Rocket launcher that shoots 3 small rockets at an opponent (also has heat-seeking rounds available) - picture rocket launchers in the N64 Turok games

**USAGE ****IN ****FUTURE ****TBD-**most likely to be used will have * in front

Radium Cyanide/ Explosive Grenade Launchers- shoot poison or explosion rounds

RPG- big homing rocket

Trip-Mines- proximity mines

(maybe)*BMF Thunderstrike (So fucking awesome) - essentially a nuke cannon

*Steroids- Duke downs a bottle of roid pills and then can punch enemies into literal bloody chunks of gore [note- I put Musubi and Duke at equal punching strength, but am still a little unsure of whether Norito'd Musubi will punch harder than 'Roid rage Duke. Also, now looking at the word, Japan should make Sekirei-themed nacho-cheese corn chips called Noritos, lol].

*Devastator- shoots rapid-fire rockets with a barrel on either side of Duke and holds 69 (lol) rounds.

Potential Jet-pack usage, but no guarantees


	8. The Escape

**AN: **Music for this level... er... chapter is the third version of Mental Heavy from Duke Nukem 3D. Read until you get to the italicized _at the north bridge_- I'll put [engage soundtrack] at the right part for you to start it. go to youtube then copy-paste- /watch?v=xwPgvgL3ZaA

*Start*

Duke went home feeling like he had won a hollow victory. He managed to save a couple kids, and enjoyed the view provided by a woman of _fine_ caliber, but his kill count was still at 0. Sure, he "level 4'd" that chick in the arboretum, but it's just not the same. Worse still, he'd had several opportunities to put others down, but he always seemed to hesitate, just scaring the babes- _"__No, __damnit, __the _aliens!" away. Returning to the hotel, Duke decided he'd have to step up his game; no more close calls. He hit the weights hard, wanting to be in top shape for the upcoming ass-whoopings to be delivered.

Meanwhile, Tsukiumi and Musubi returned to Maison Izumo with Kuno and Shigi, who explained their plight to the rest of Minato's Sekirei, as well as Seo, Hikari, and Hibiki, who were bumming dinner off of Miya. Minato and Seo readily agreed to help the pair escape the city, and Matsu and Seo began plotting the escape.

_Later that night…_

"In the north… several Ashikabis and Sekirei are moving suspiciously," Sekirei number 104, Haihane informed his superior. "Red is heading there now."

"Does it bother you, letting her have all the fun?" Karasuba asked.

"I'll go, too," Haihane decided, leaving his Ashikabi, Natsuo, alone with Karasuba.

"Hey, did the Discipline Squad exist before I became the others' Ashikabi?" Natsuo asked, swirling his cup of wine.

"Yes, it did," Karasuba replied, drifting off into her own memories. "Back then it was just me… and her. Number 08, Yume." All was silent as Karasuba relived the memory of her rival's sacrifice. "_That __fool__… __I __should __have __killed __her__…"_

Natsuo looked on in curiosity for a moment, and then asked, "Aren't you going to go stop the escape as well?"

Karasuba shook her head halfway, and then stopped, as a smile started to split her face. She had gotten an idea. An awful idea. The black Sekirei had gotten a wonderful, awful idea. "No," she whispered, "my Ashikabi will."

_Later, at Duke's Penthouse_

"What a pain in my ass," Duke mumbled, wrenching away at his newest toy, recently arrived via air-mail.

"I didn't know you've got a jetpack, Duke-kun!" Karasuba said, sneaking up on him.

"_Shit,_" Duke thought, realizing he was currently without a firearm. "Still alive, huh?" Duke asked, making polite conversation.

"Yes, much to your dismay," she chuckled. "But enough with pleasantries. I've come here for business reasons, Duke," she said, dropping any honorifics, "I want to make a deal with you."

Duke stopped toying with his jetpack to give her his attention. This was the first time she had ever been serious with him. "I'm listening."

"There are several Ashikabis attempting to leave the city, and they have used a huge amount of force and some clever tactics," she said, flipping on the TV. The news report showed a huge amount of vegetation had sprung up on the northern bridge, and was apparently waving around MBI troops in long green tendrils of foliage. "If you help the Discipline squad put an end to this, I can reward you," she offered.

"What's in it for me?" he asked.

"You obviously just want my people gone so that you don't have to worry about aliens taking over the earth, right? Using my position, I can give you names, faces, places of residence- probably even the time that just about any particular Sekirei brushes their teeth. You help bring this down, and I'll give you the information you want."

Duke looked at her in shock. She was essentially offering to help him commit genocide on her own people. "So what's the catch?" he asked.

"You cannot, under any circumstance, kill _this_ Ashikabi," she said, holding out a photograph with the caption 'Sahashi Minato' underneath.

"OK. Keep the kid alive, kill everything else. Got it. Why him, though?" he asked.

"If he dies, so will any chance of me meeting with someone who's been gone a _long _time," Karasuba said, staring out the window. She continued staring for a while after Duke had left, until remembering she needed to get there, too, in case Duke was capable of achieving what, according to MBI's scientists, should be impossible.

In the Duke Cave, Duke assembled his gear for what he expected would be a big assault. He loaded his pipe bombs, trip mines, steroids, and a 6-pack of beer. Then he grabbed his dual-wield SMG's, a .30-.30 rifle, his Claw-12 shotgun equipped with an auto-loader, and looked at his RPG with a smile, stating, "I'd buy _that_ for a dollar," as he grabbed it as well. He hopped on his bike and took off toward the north.

_In the center of town…_

Kazehana sat on top of her favorite I-beam on the new building being constructed, bottle of sake in hand. "My, I haven't seen you for a while," she said, not looking at the man in black that had just appeared behind her.

"I'm surprised you're not helping the escapees," Homura said, "I thought you enjoyed romantic stories like that."

"I'm not sure what you're talking about. Escapees? Someone is running away from the game?" she asked. She then saw a hulking guy in a red tank top wearing sunglasses pull out of a nearby garage, driving like hell was on his heels. "Sorry, but I'm going to cut our chat short. It looks like there's a strong wind blowing toward the north," she informed him with a smile. "_What __will __that __man __show __me __tonight?__"_ she wondered, leaping away.

Homura only narrowed his eyes as he followed her line of sight.

_At the north bridge…_

**[ENGAGE SOUNDTRACK]**

Duke arrived at the scene, noticing another biker not far ahead of him. "_Looks __like __someone __else __is __gonna __help __me __shut __this __down,__" _Duke thought. "_Damn, __that__'__s __some __long-__ass __hair. __Long, _orange _hair__… __in __Japan__… __oh, __hell, __that__'__s __another __alien!_" Duke thought too late, as the rider pulled up her rocket launcher, blowing the hell out of the roadblock MBI had set up near the bridge, killing several nearby soldiers. She leapt over her own explosion, flipped around, and launched another round, killing or disorienting the remaining soldiers. "I'm gonna rip out your eyes and piss on your brain!" Duke shouted, driving past the wreckage after her as she sped off into the newly-created vegetation. He finally caught up when she stopped momentarily to pick up the little girl Duke recognized from meeting a few times. He pulled out his Claw-12 shotgun, and got right on their tail as they sped off again. He shot a few rounds their way, but all of the foliage prevented a successful hit. As they pulled out of the vegetation, the little one started launching little, capsulated trees, which she then used her powers to grow into more tendrils, capturing nearby soldiers. Now that Duke had a clear shot, he held up his gun, saying, "Time to fumigate." He then started unloading on them, as Matsu tried swerving back and forth.

Kusano looked back at their pursuer, and only saw her reflection in Duke's sunglasses, with no trace of emotion on his face. She screamed as a blast finally landed, ripping holes through the rear tire. The bike wiped out, sliding near the edge of the bridge. Duke sped on toward the north, planning to settle this once and for all.

_Meanwhile, at the north end of the bridge…_

Minato's group almost made it when the Discipline squad arrived. Eager to fight, Musubi charged the one with pink hair after some initial arguing. Musubi and Number 105, Benitsubasa exchanged some testing blows before Benitsubasa took her down. Laughing arrogantly, she didn't expect trickery from the somewhat dim Musubi, who was merely playing possum. As Musubi launched the pink-haired Sekirei into the air, Duke finally reached the real action. Watching from a little ways off, still unnoticed, Duke downed his six pack of Score beer, so he could really enjoy the fight. As he swaggered up to the bridge, Benitsubasa landed, looking pissed.

"Looks like I got here fashionably late," Duke said as he walked in between the two hand-to-hand combatants. "So, who wants to _dance_?"

"Get the hell out of my way, or you die, too," Benitsubasa ground out as she stood up.

Musubi looked confused, wondering why Duke had arrived. "Nukem-san? Why are you here?" she asked. "Do you want to fight, too?"

"I'm not gonna fight you- I'm gonna kick your ass!" he told her, downing some 'roids. "Let's rock!" he said, charging her.

Musubi was surprised at how fast he was- he wasn't nearly this fast at Miya's! She could just barely dodge his heavy fists. She then tried to counter with one of her own, but the blow didn't faze Duke- it just left her wide open. Duke threw a heavy elbow, catching her right in the face. The blow broke her nose and knocked her to the ground. "Musubi!" Minato yelled in fear, still confused as to why Duke was even there.

She had tears in her eyes as she rolled over onto her stomach, trying to get up, Duke approached her, leaving her with the words, "You know, you're beautiful… when you're dying." He then lifted his foot in the air and stomped it down hard onto her neck, and everyone heard the ominous crunch. A bright light flared from the tattoo on her upper back, and then it faded away, revealing now-unmarked skin.

"Musubi-chan! MUSUBI-CHAN!" Minato screamed, running to her as Duke walked away. "WHY! WHY DID YOU DO THIS?" he shouted, charging at Duke. Duke turned around and looked down at him, watching. Minato ran and punched Duke as hard as he could in the stomach, over and over again, as Duke watched him, unflinching and unmoving. "WHY!" he shouted over and over again, as he finally fell to his knees, worn out.

Watching all of this, Benitsubasa calmly walked up to the pair. She lifted him slowly off the ground. "Enough. This is getting pathetic. Time to end this for the rule breaker." She said, raising her fist. She suddenly dropped him as a sledgehammer-like fist blasted her in the side of the head.

"You're next," Duke said, walking over to her. Haihane watched on, surprised by this. He would have run to help her, but he still had to make sure no one escaped during the fight. Benitsubasa quickly got up, not planning on going out the same way Musubi did.

"A-a monkey… hit me…" she sputtered. "Fine, if you want a fight, then you'll get one!" she shouted, taking a wide stance and cupping her hands near her waist. "Pulverizer!" she shouted, launching an energy attack towards Duke.

As she had been getting up, Duke had pulled out his RPG as he felt his steroids wearing off. As the attack launched at him, he dove out of the way, throwing a pipe bomb. He detonated it, forcing the Sekirei to her left as he pulled up his RPG and locked on. "I have you now," he said as he pulled the trigger.

Benitsubasa jumped straight up, hoping to avoid the rocket. Her eyes fell as she saw it change trajectory with her. "Natsuo…" she whispered as a tear rolled down her cheek.

The explosion happened just above the top of the bridge, raining gore down from above. Everyone stared in horror, as Duke lit a cigar, and chuckled, "Heh heh heh, what a mess!" He blew the smoke off the launchers barrel, and looked around to see who was left to kill. Let's see, there's the kid, another kid, a frail-looking kid, and… "Looks like it's down to you and me," Duke said, looking at Haihane. Haihane hadn't moved and was still standing there, angry but terrified, when a gigantic splash arose from beneath the bridge.

"Minato!" Tsukiumi cried, racing to him before she slowed to a walk, seeing the carnage. "Just… what… happened… here?" she choked out, seeing what appeared to be a lower jaw on the ground in front of her. Then, seeing her comrade, she raced to Musubi. "No, Musubi! I won't forgive thee if thee fallest to any but I! Please, be alive…" she then fell to her knees, seeing nothing where a Sekirei's crest should be. "Who… did this?" she quietly asked.

"Tsukiumi! Run away, quickly!" Minato shouted, getting her attention. In the meantime, Duke had locked on to her as well, aiming his RPG once more.

"Thou… THOU didst this!" As Duke launched a rocket at her, she smashed it to the ground with a wave of water, crushing the explosive with heavy pressure. She then dropped any pretence of using powers and just charged him, a move that took Duke by surprise.

As they rolled on the ground, Duke dropped his RPG and fought to gain control. "See you in hell," he said as he grabbed her by the throat

Clawing miserably at his hands that were choking her, she said, "Get thy stinking paws off me, thou damnst dirty ape!"

Minato felt powerless, again falling to his knees in despair. He couldn't believe he was going to lose another Sekirei, right before his eyes. Then, as tears ran down his face, a flashing pink light came from nearby. "It's love…" a voice said, coming from Musubi.

Duke dropped Tsukiumi, standing up to look at the Sekirei he thought he had taken out already. "You'd think they'd learn," he said as he pulled out his .30-.30. Unbeknownst to him, Karasuba had been watching in silence, finally smiling.

Haihane whispered in disbelief, "She stood up?"

Musubi was indeed now standing, her luminescent wings behind her, and a series of tattoos now on her stomach, notably featuring a big '08.' "It's love!" she repeated forcefully. "If you stand in the way of love, then I, number 08, Sekirei of Fate, Yume will be your opponent," she said, staring at Duke. "Ashikabi, you hold no love in your heart. All I can feel from you is fear and hate," she told him.

"Blow it out your ass!" he shouted, opening fire with his lever-action weapon. She quickly dodged to the side, and then returned fire in her own way. Cupping her hands like Benitsubasa earlier, she released a giant wave of energy. If Benitsubasa's Pulverizer was a Hadouken, then this attack was a Kamehameha. The attack hit Duke square in the chest, blasting him straight into one of the bridge's support beams several yards away.

Duke lay on the ground, unable to move with a giant hole in his shirt and a charred, black, smoking circle on his chest. Choking, he coughed out the words, "You invincible, head-shot scripted cheater…" before he fell silent.

Matsu, slightly limping, finally arrived on the scene with Kusano on her back, collapsing near Minato, as Tsukiumi had moments before. The pair Kuno and Shigi had gathered with them as well, while Haihane had quickly fled when Duke and Yume had fought. Turning around to this motley crew, Yume beamed, and said, "Ah… there is plenty of love here…" She walked up to Minato and place her hand on his cheek and told him, "Your feelings for Musubi… for all your Sekirei… that very warm heart… that heart of yours woke me up."

All of a sudden, footsteps rang out, ruining the touching scene. "You appeared, as I hoped you would," said Karasuba, coming out of the fog with a happy smile on her face.

"You look fine, Karasuba," Yume greeted her old comrade.

"I'm really… really glad to able to see you again," Karasuba said with complete honesty. She drew her blade and opened her eyes, letting her killing intent spill out as she charged and shouted, "YUME!" Time and time again she missed, though, as Yume easily dodged her swipes.

"Karasuba, I am not the one you should fight," she said backing away, "the one who will stand in your way someday is…" she trailed off, closing her eyes as Karasuba charged her now unmoving form.

Karasuba suddenly halted at the last minute as the girl reopened her eyes. "Huh? Karasuba-sama?" Karasuba's eyes fell as she realized the one standing before her was now Musubi once more. "Um, I just remember fighting Nukem-san and then," she said, collecting her thoughts as Karasuba lowered her blade.

"You must need to train more if you lost to my Ashikabi," Karasuba said, returning to her usual, demure behavior.

"He's really strong, though," Musubi explained earnestly.

"Musubi-chan… Is that you, Musubi-chan?" Minato asked, as tears formed once more in his still red eyes. "Musubi-chan!" he shouted as a sprinted to her, drawing her close and sobbing.

Karasuba walked away toward her downed Ashikabi while the heart-felt reunion was taking place. "Black Sekirei- thy Ashikabi will destroy our race," Tskiumi warned her as she walked by. "Thou oughtst to finish him off now, or he will surely end even thy life."

"Isn't there something more immediate for you to worry about than me or my Ashikabi?" Karasuba asked, not stopping. Matsu's cell phone started to emit a buzzing noise.

"The satellites have resumed operation!" Matsu shouted. "Quickly, let's move!" she ordered as Minato's crew ran back toward the south, safe side of the bridge.

"Kuno, let's go!" Shigi shouted, pulling her toward freedom. The pair ran as quickly as they could, barely reaching the other side as the satellite lasers rained down, destroying a large chunk of the bridge. They lay on the grass on the other side, panting heavily.

Karasuba ignored them as she lifted her fallen Ashikabi onto her shoulders. As she started to walk away, he eased himself down without a word, limping away with an arm around her shoulder for support.

Watching from a ways away were Kazehana and Uzume. Uzume stared in disbelief at the black Sekirei and her violent Ashikabi. Meanwhile, the wind-using Sekirei just whispered, "And he can still walk; that is a man among boys…" Kazehana, holding a hand to her chest, was red in the face- but not from the alcohol.

Karasuba helped Duke toward the south, where a MBI helicopter was quickly approaching. Surprised he was even conscious, Karasuba looked at him with open eyes, leaned up to his ear, and whispered, "You are worthy."


	9. The Postgame Show

Minato and his Sekirei finally reached Maison Izumo after trudging for what felt like hours. It appeared that no one was seriously injured, although Tsukiumi was bruised and Ku-chan and Matsu were pretty sore. Reaching the inn, they found the landlady at the door looking at them with worried eyes. "Oh my, what happened?" she asked.

Minato looked at her, still a little shell-shocked, and said, "I'll tell you in a bit, Miya. Let me put the kids to bed." He then took Kusano up to Miya's room, while Musubi went to lay down in the room she shared with Tsukiumi. Matsu, Miya, and Tsukiumi waited for him to get back in the living room. When he returned, he had a small smile on his face, still elated that Musubi hadn't died. "Miya, I suppose you should know about this in its entirety. We-" he was cut off as Matsu interrupted.

"Mina-tan, if you don't mind, I'd like to go first, since I think I encountered him first tonight," she explained, waiting for him to nod in acceptance. "You saw me head out on the bike, right? I went to the bridge and launched a few rockets to clear the way so I could get Ku-chan out of her forest. I stopped to pick her up, and all of a sudden, we were getting shot at! I looked back, and Duke Nukem was following us, shooting at us. We got out of the forest, and Ku-chan cleared some soldiers out of our way while I tried to dodge him, but he shot our tire and we wiped out. We almost fell off the bridge! I protected Ku-chan as best I could when we wiped out, but I can tell she's still pretty stiff. After that, it took us a while to reach where Mina-tan was," she explained.

Minato saw she was finished, and continued, "Musubi had just started fighting one of the Discipline Squad's Sekirei when Nukem-san showed up. I thought for a second he was going to help us out, like he'd done in the past. He walked between Musubi and the other Sekirei, took some yellow pills, and started attacking her! She tried to fight back, but she was just no match…"Minato said miserably. "Then he… he…" he stuttered, "he stomped on her neck. I heard it crack!" Minato said, almost retching. He had tears in his eyes, but was able to keep from sobbing. "I ran at him and started hitting him, but it was like hitting a brick wall. Then that pink-haired discipline squad member came up and grabbed me, and that's when he hit her next! He pulled out this big weapon then, and she shot some kind of energy at him. He dodged and shot a rocket at her. She jumped to get out of the way, but…" Minato trailed off, unable to continue.

"So that's why it was so…" Tsukiumi mumbled, remembering the gory scene.

"After that, he was gonna shoot the other Discipline Squad person there, but that's when Tsukiumi showed up," Minato said, regaining his composure.

"I came to protect Minato, but when I saw the… area… I stopped. I saw Musubi on the ground, and saw the only person that looked as though they had been fighting. It was that same monkey that had interrupted our battle with the veiled Sekirei. He tried to attack me, but I was able to surprise him. We struggled for a moment, and then he began to choke me. That's when Musubi…" Tsukiumi left off, still unsure of what had happened to Musubi.

"I got there right around then," Matsu filled in. "Musubi's crest lit up, and she got up, distracting Nukem. She claimed to be Yume, Miya-san." Matsu said, pausing and looking at Miya with a knowing look. "She claimed to be number 08, and then Duke tried to attack her. She dodged and attacked him with a big laser blast. That knocked him out of the fight. Moments later, the black Sekirei showed up," Matsu said with distaste, "and tried to fight Yume. All of a sudden Yume went back to being Musubi, and then Karasuba stopped fighting. She just grabbed her Ashikabi and left after that."

Miya took in all of this with an unusually stoic demeanor and dull eyes. "So, Nukem-san attacked several Sekirei, and even killed one. Truly a dangerous person. Do you know why he came and attacked you? If Karasuba is his Sekirei, it would make sense if he had been trying to stop you from helping those two escape, but he killed a Discipline Squad member as well. I don't understand his actions," Miya spoke, facial expression unchanging.

"I am confused as well," Tsukiumi said. "When we encountered him before, he attacked both us and the Veiled Sekirei, not truly choosing a side."

"I think," Minato said haltingly, "I think he just hates Sekirei. When he saved me and Musubi the first time, he left when he found out Musubi was a Sekirei."

Matsu then spoke up. "I've done some research on him since you had him over here, Mina-tan. It turns out, not long ago America was invaded for the second time in just over a decade by some group of aliens. Both times, Nukem evidently fought them off single-handedly. I have to assume he has some severe xenophobia issues after that. That must be why he hates Sekirei."

"The Sekirei never attacked anyone, though! Why should you guys be hated for something you didn't do?" Minato asked.

"The world has never been fair, especially to the Sekirei, Minato-kun," Miya said, her stony gaze resting on him.

Minato wasn't sure why, but he felt more afraid of that gaze than anything before in his life, including the events that happened earlier that evening.

_Earlier, in the MBI Helicopter…_

As soon as Duke lay down in the Helicopter he passed out, Karasuba watching over him with a small smile. They arrived at an MBI hospital after a small amount of time, where Duke was taken to a private bed. The doctors got to work, doing whatever they could to repair the damage done to Duke's chest.

Karasuba sat outside the room on a bench, remembering her recent meeting with Yume. Suddenly she was jolted back to reality as Takami came marching in with a few security guards. When she saw Karasuba, she exploded. "What the hell is he doing in an MBI hospital? That mad dog needs put down, now!"

Karasuba calmly stood up, opened her eyes at Takami, and said one word- "No." She then walked in front of the door, as if to guard it.

"No? What do you mean, no? That idiot has gone around, exploding half of Tokyo in his crusade to hunt Sekirei, and you're going to protect him? He KILLED your partner. Killed. Level- fucking- 5, Karasuba. MBI's Discipline Squad just lost one-third of its strength, and you want to protect the bastard who did it?" Takami asked incredulously. "In order to preserve not just the dignity of MBI, but the safety of all Sekirei, Ashikabi, and even innocent bystanders in Tokyo, we cannot allow him to be conscious for the remainder of the Sekirei Plan. In order to keep you active, we'll simply put him in a drug-induced coma."

"No." Karasuba said, not budging.

"Why?" Takami asked.

"I won't let you knock him out. He brought Yume back tonight, and he can probably do it again," Karasuba said.

"Number 08? How? That shouldn't… be… possible," Takami mumbled, going into scientist mode. "No! Wait! Still not a good enough reason to keep him awake. Stand aside, Karasuba. That's an order."

"No," Karasuba repeated, smiling. "Duke-kun will remain active for the remainder of the Sekirei Plan." she said, tapping her sheathed katana. "I suppose I might reconsider if the Director asked me to allow it, but I imagine he'll be too busy watching tonight's replay on loop."

Takami blanched at that, knowing Minaka was probably watching the footage from the battle on the bridge over and over, enthralled by the action. "Fine. But you will be responsible for him. If he does any further damage to MBI personnel, or does anything that would threaten the plan, Minaka WILL have him removed, I guarantee it. Understand?"

"Sure," Karasuba replied, her face sporting its usual fox-like grin.

_A few hours later…_

"Karasuba-san, Nukem-san has stabilized. It would appear that the body armor under his shirt took the brunt of the attack, but he was still pretty badly burned. Nonetheless, he's pretty hardy. We should be able to release him within a day or two. He's asleep right now, but you can go in there with him, if you'd like," a doctor informed Karasuba.

"Ah, very good," Karasuba replied, entering the room. "If you wouldn't mind, I'd like to be alone with him."

"Very well, ma'am."

Karasuba simply sat at Duke's side, looking at the perfect circle that had been burned into his chest. "_I __wonder __why __they __left __his __sunglasses __on?__"_ she thought, reaching for them. As her hand came near the shades, Duke's own strong hand came up and caught it. "Oh! So you're awa-" she trailed off, seeing that he was still snoring. As she tried to push closer, his grip grew tighter. She pulled her hand back and his hand let go. "_Huh. __Weird.__"_ Karasuba thought. So for a while she sat there, wishing she had fought Yume at the same time he did, instead of missing out on a good fight. She wondered if he would truly be able to draw Yume out again, or if this had just been a one-time fluke. A nurse came in to check his current status, and brought some food in case he woke up. Lost in her thoughts, Karasuba suddenly noticed Duke moving.

His fists had curled up, and started half-heartedly moving, as though he were weakly attempting to punch. "Ughh, die, you son of a bitch…" he mumbled. "Let God sort 'em out…"

Karasuba looked at him, and saw he was still sleeping. She smiled and whispered to the nurse, "Look, he's killing things in his sleep! That's adorable." The nurse looked at them like each of them had grown an extra head, and promptly escaped the room.

_A little later…_

"Uggghhh," Duke groaned, finally waking up. "What the hell? Where am I?" he asked.

Next to him, Karasuba replied, "You're in the hospital Duke-kun. It looks like you bit off more than you could chew last night, hm?"

"_Oh, __yeah. __That __chick- __I __killed __her, __then __she __came __back __to __life __in __a __flash __of __light, __and __then __kicked __my __ass,__" _Duke thought. "Hey, was that chick Jesus? 'Cause next time we meet I'm gonna crucify her ass," Duke said.

Karasuba took a serious tone, saying, "That… was Yume. Once the head of the Discipline Squad, Sekirei number 08. She was the greatest rival I ever had… until the idiot sacrificed herself. She gave up her life so that Musubi could live _Yume__'__s_ dream. I didn't think I'd ever get to fight her again- until you came along, Duke. She ran away AGAIN before I could settle things, but you, Duke- you can bring her back out!" Karasuba said, looking imploringly at Duke.

Duke stared at her in silence for a minute, and then asked, "Why are you here?"

Karasuba smiled and said, "Why, you can't imagine I'd just let my Ashikabi _die_, can you? I get the feeling if I left you alone passed out, Takami would have you shot in your sleep. I won't permit you to die, especially not when you are the only one who can reunite me with Yume."

"Aww, that's sweet. I meant why are you aliens on earth?" Duke clarified for her.

"Oh. You know, I don't know. I never really looked into that. I'd have to ask one of the scientists, or maybe number 01 about that. I think our ship was given a course set for here because humans are close enough genetically that we would be able to ensure the continuation of our race with humans or something like that. From what I understand, we've been here, sleeping in stasis, for a long, long time. Only recently did MBI discover our ship. Since then, most Sekirei have just been playing Minaka's game. I'm just here to fight."

"_They__'__re __all __following __that __fruit?__" _Duke thought. "What a pain in my ass. If it's not a mad scientist, it's aliens. If it's not aliens, it's aliens being controlled by a mad scientist."

"Can I ask you a question?" Karasuba looked at him, "Why _do_ you hate aliens so much?"

Duke was quiet for a moment, and then said, "All of my dealings with aliens have been invasions. These bastards cruise in, blow the fuck out of America, and take our babes. And then _I__'__m_ the only guy tough enough to be able to rip off their heads and shit down their necks. I've killed more of those pigs than Hillshire Farms."

"But the Sekirei had nothing to do with that. Don't get me wrong, I enjoy seeing a kindred spirit who thirsts for blood, but I guess I don't see your motivation."

"Do you think I enjoy killing babes? That one I killed last night, she was probably an 8. Every second I've been in Japan has been a waste of fucking time, because I know if I don't take out all these fine babes, there's a chance they'll destroy humanity. If I don't protect humanity now, then who the fuck will?"

"Duke, I can tell you right now, no Sekirei will be responsible for mankind's destruction," Karasuba said. "_No, __it __will __be __a __human __who __will __destroy __his __own __people,_" she thought, thinking of one in particular. She turned to face MBI's clock tower. After a few seconds, her faced shifted into her customary smile, and she told him, "Now that you're awake, I think I'll go run some errands I've put off. I left you one of your guns in case Takami comes to finish you off." She then turned to walk out the door.

"For bringing me here- thanks," Duke said.

She froze in her tracks, facing him with her eyes cracked open. "Let's just say we're even," she said, giving him a real, honest smile, rather than her usual fox-grin.

"That smile was fuckin' creepy," Duke said, looking up at the ceiling as she walked out.


	10. Even the Best Laid Plans

"Who's the target?" Uzume asked. She was standing near a vending machine in a private hospital owned by Izumi Higa. Behind her was Higa's secretary, Kakizaki.

"This one is optional for you. Higa understands the threat from this target is substantially greater than your typical targets. However, he is also more than willing to reward you for your assistance in this matter."

That got Uzume curious. Usually Higa just demanded she take out a target or he would take away the funding that kept her Ashikabi alive. "Okay, who exactly is so dangerous? A single number? Mikogami of the South?"

"No. This one isn't like them. We're after Duke Nukem. You realize he has no interest in the game and is simply attacking participants at random. Higa wishes for his rampage to be stopped."

Uzume grimaced at hearing Duke's name. "Yeah. I'll help. Get in touch with me in a few hours with the details. I may be able to get some help with this, providing that they are offered the same kind of reward as well."

Kakizaki smiled, and said, "Good to hear. Higa-sama will be most pleased."

As he walked away, Uzume thought, "_I __just __hope __I __can __get __that __help. __This __guy __won__'__t __go __down __as __easy __as __I__'__m __sure __Higa __thinks __he __will.__"_

_At Mikogami's place…_

"Mutsu, I think you know better than anyone how much I hate to lose. Yet, this is the second time I lost a feather to one of these "Sahashi" kids," complained Hayato Mikogami to Sekirei 05. They returned from the battle of the northern bridge unscathed, with the exception of the Ashikabi of the south's pride. He had been literally inches from winging number 107, when the younger Sahashi sibling snatched him from Mikogami's grasp.

"_Uhh, __I __think __they__'__re __both __older __than __him__…"_ Mutsu thought, not showing his skepticism on his stoic face. "Well, there are still two left, and both are single numbers. Number 03 remains hard to pin down to a single location," Mutsu explained. "_Although, __if __we __set __up __some __blockades __at __local __distilleries, __that __might __be __a __good __start,__" _he thought. "However, we have tracked down Number 06. It would appear he resides in the north. Interestingly enough, in the same inn as Sahashi Minato and his Sekirei."

"Haha, that kid's an idiot! He's living with an unwinged Sekirei right under his nose? Not for long, anyway. Scramble the troops, Mutsu! Let's charge in there while his Sekirei are worn out from that escape they helped with."

Mutsu frowned, saying, "It's not that simple. There is a reason why few powerful Ashikabi reside in the north. The rumors say there is a terrifying Hannya that resides in the north. Allow me to handle the timing of the situation. If you would kindly get all of the Sekirei ready for an assault, I'll prepare our planning so that we avoid the Hannya. Keep in mind, even if we don't manage to capture number 06, we can still take out the most powerful Ashikabi in the north."

"Hmmm… it sounds like you're hiding something Mutsu. Who is this 'Hannya' you're referring to?" Mikogami demanded.

"Let's just say that if we're going to attack this inn, we need to be long gone by the time she returns," Mutsu replied.

_Later, at Maison Izumo_

Uzume returned to Maison Izumo with none of her usual light-heartedness. She immediately sought out Miya, who was luckily alone, sweeping the back porch. "Miya. I'd like your advice on something. Could you round up Kagari and Matsu? I'd like to speak with the three of you in private, if I could.

Miya looked at her in curiosity. "Oh my, I hope it's nothing truly serious." Seeing the grave look in Uzume's eyes, she then became a bit more serious herself. "Very well. Shall we convene in Matsu's room in 5 minutes?" Uzume nodded her head in approval.

In Matsu's room, only the blue light from various computer monitors illuminated Uzume and the three Single-Numbered Sekirei. "What's this about, Uzume?" Homura asked. He was confused as to why Uzume would call some sort of secret meeting like this.

"In one way or another, each of us has encountered a certain… element to the Sekirei Plan that most certainly doesn't belong here," Uzume began slowly.

The glare on Matsu's glasses hid her eyes as she snapped to attention. "You're speaking of Duke Nukem, I assume?" she asked.

The four faces all grimaced at the name. "The Sekirei-Killer," Miya said in a low tone of voice. "What about him?"

"I was made an offer today. If I help eliminate him, supposedly I will receive a substantial 'reward.' I know better than to expect anything in return, but with the power at my contact's disposal, if we can all gang up on Nukem, there is a much greater chance of defeating him. Matsu, Homura, you both know how tough that guy is. We can't fight him one on one. If you guys help me take this guy out, it would help protect ALL of the Sekirei. He's the only person who's out to kill Sekirei, and even the bastard whose thumb I'm under is better than Nukem by default."

Homura's eyes widened at that. "If you can promise that your boss doesn't try to forcibly wing me, then I'm in. I swore to protect the Sekirei. If there is anyone who could possibly be a greater threat to us than Minaka, it is Duke Nukem."

Matsu contemplated for a minute. "I can give you some technical support. I'll get you a blueprint of his Hotel, as well as all of the information available on all MBI servers on Nukem. I could probably hack into the US government's servers and give you their information on him as well. Other than that, there's not much I can do for you."  
>"That's more than enough, Matsu. Anything you can do for the effort is greatly appreciated," Uzume said. She then looked at Miya.<p>

"I'm afraid I can do nothing to aid you, Uzume. I swore to Takehito to put away my sword. I realize he truly is a danger, but I won't break my promise to my departed husband because of one man," she said softly and regretfully.

"Miya, I'm just grateful for you letting me stay here. I can't hope to repay you for all the stuff you've done for me. Even so, I suppose it wouldn't do me any good to increase my debt," Uzume said jokingly. Just then, her cell phone started buzzing. "Hello? Yes. Yes. Understood. Actually, I should have some detailed reports on Nukem, as well as a blueprint for the hotel he's staying in. I also have a potential combatant…" she trailed off, looking at Homura.

"Let me talk with them," he said. "Hello. I'm willing to help with your plan to take out Nukem, but my help comes conditionally. Let me speak with the man in charge." Homura could hear the phone changing hands in the background.

"Izumi Higa," the new voice said.

Homura's eyes widened. "This _is __who__'__s __got __Uzume __under __control? __Oh, __man. __Talk __about __war __making __strange __bedfellows.__"_ He regained his composure, and said, "Higa. This is Sekirei 06, Homura. I'm willing to help you with your assault on Nukem on two conditions. Number one- neither you nor any of your associates attempts to wing me at any point in the future. Number two- neither you nor any of your associates may attempt to wing number 03, either. If you agree to these two conditions, I'll gladly be on the front lines against that son of a bitch."

"Homura-san, I think we've got a deal," Higa said smoothly. "If that's all from you, please return the phone to Number 10, and we'll give her all the details of the plan."

_The next morning, in Duke's hospital room…_

"Good morning, Duke-kun," Karasuba said, "it looks like Takami left you alive."

"I've had enough of this place. This guy needs to get back on the streets," Duke said getting out of his bed.

"Yes, I figured you'd be good to go by now. They're processing the paperwork for your release as we speak," Karasuba informed him. "But that begs the question- now what will you do?"

"First I'm gonna go to my penthouse and eat some fucking bacon. This shitty hospital food will turn a guy into a pussy!" Duke complained. "Next, well- you said Einstein's gay brother was behind all of this, right? I think I'll show him MY theory of relativity- relating my foot to his ass!" Duke said, scowling.

"Very well. You have been very entertaining so far, so maybe I'll stick around you for awhile, just to see what happens," Karasuba said. "I have a car waiting outside- your weapons will be there as well."

Duke turned, looking surprised. "That's convenient. You know, maybe you get what I'm all about," he said, smiling.

"_That __smile __is __fucking __creepy,__" _Karasuba thought. "Alright, let's go." The duo headed to the front desk, and Duke signed the necessary paperwork to authorize his release. They then strode out the front door. Not five minutes later, a brunette in a Chinese dress walked in the door and up to the desk.

"Excuse me, I've been looking for someone, and I understand he was admitted here recently. He's a very tall foreigner, wears sunglasses, flat-top hair…" Kazehana described.

"Lady, you just missed him," the desk-worker replied, "but if it helps, I heard him mention something about his penthouse."

"Ah! Thank you very much," the Sekirei said, running out the door.

_Meanwhile…_

Minato, Musubi, and Tsukiumi all went out for the day. Originally it had been scheduled as a shopping race day, so that Tsukiumi and Musubi could decide who could sit by Minato at dinner. He felt they all just deserved a nice day off, though, and decided to take them out for a 2-on-1 date. Originally Musubi had suggested she and Minato go, and Tsukiumi was forced to compromise and beg her way to sharing.

Luckily for them, Miya had volunteered to purchase the groceries herself that day. "I'm just a little tired of receiving bruised fruit and dented cans," she said, raising a horrible visage over her shoulder. "Surely your competition isn't more important than a well prepared meal?" she asked, her smile belying the threatening tone of voice.

"We're sorry, landlady-dono! It won't/shan't happen again!" Minato's two Sekirei replied quickly, averting their eyes.

"_I __wonder __where __Uzume-san __is; __I __figured __she __would __be __trying __to __embarrass __me __for __taking __these __two __out__…"_ Minato thought. "Hey Matsu, are you sure you don't want to go?" he yelled up the stairs.

"No, there's an interesting program coming on that I want to watch today!" she replied, "Besides, someone needs to keep Ku-chan company!"

"_Yeah, __I __forgot __about __that__… __Oh, __wait! __Maybe __Kagari-san __could-__" _Minato thought, trailing off, "_But __I __haven__'__t __seen __him __today, __either. __Plus, __I __get __the __feeling __someone __that __works __at __a __host __club __wouldn__'__t __have __any __desire __to __watch __kids__…"_ Minato then told her goodbye, as everyone went out the door, leaving Kusano and Matsu at home.

_A few blocks from Hotel Duke…_

"Yes, Higa-sama, all is just about set. Number 10 and her friend are positioned just inside the penthouse, and we've left no sign of forced entry. The information Number 10 got was spot on, so we've also got the penthouse rigged with explosives. Should they be defeated inside, we'll detonate the explosives and bring down the whole floor," Kakizaki informed his employer.

"Very good. It appears the target is approaching. Be ready."

_Around the same time, about a block from Maison Izumo…_

"Mikogami-sama. We've waited long enough. Now would be the time to strike," Mutsu told his Ashikabi.

"Alright, you know the plan, right? It should totally work. Our ragtag band of heroes is the greatest threat in the world to an evil, Sekirei-stealing overlord like this Ashikabi of the north!" Mikogami exclaimed.

"_Uggghhh, __he __plays __too __many __video__games. __Plus, __really? __That __pasty-faced __wimp __is __supposed __to __be __an__ '__evil __overlord?__' __Let__'__s __just __get __this __over __with,__" _Mutsu thought to himself. "Akitsu- you're with me. The rest of you- protect Mikogami-sama, and if a woman with purple hair in traditional attire arrives, get our Ashikabi out of here as quickly as you can. Some of you may have to put your lives on the line to distract her, but she must not be allowed to harm him," Mutsu ordered. The preparations were all in order.

"Now!" Mutsu shouted, charging toward the house, sword drawn and Akitsu on his heels.

…

"Attack!" Kakizaki gave the order, Uzume giving hand signals to Homura as the penthouse door started to swing open.

…

"Charge!" shouted Tsukiumi, informing the sales clerk of her preferred form of payment, as Minato nearly imploded on himself with all of the extra mass he accrued from his Sekireis' shopping spree.


	11. Shit Gets Real

**AN:**Uhh, okay guys. Just as a heads up, this story is going to be getting darker and darker by the shitload now. There has already been character death, but the death count is going to steadily increase from this point on. Just know right now, I'm not bashing any characters in particular, I love most of the characters in Sekirei. Man, I had intended this to be a funny story, but now in order to reach my desired ending, a lot of bad stuff is gonna have to go down.

*Story Start*

Duke pulled the door open, allowing Karasuba to enter, saying, "Ladies first." Karasuba walked through the door as burning linen wrapped around her arm.

She yanked herself free of the attack and saw the pair of Sekirei who had been waiting in ambush. "Oh, I didn't realize you two had planned on committing suicide. You've come to the right person to help you with that!" she said, drawing her sword with a smile. Sekirei number 10, Uzume, quickly wrapped several layers of linen around her sword hand in the hopes of restraining her. In the meantime, Homura built up a large flame for a massive fireball. He took aim, then launched directly at the doorway, hoping to hit both Duke and Karasuba in one shot. Karasuba quickly yanked the linen toward her, putting Uzume in the direct path of the blast.

"AAAGGGGHHHHH!" Uzume screamed, as her flesh turned black.

"Maybe next time you should wear something more modest to a fight," Karasuba suggested with a sickly-sweet tone of voice.

Duke, seeing all of this go down, charged in, drawing his blasters. Unfortunately, all of the rest of his weapons were either in Karasuba's car, or down in his Duke Cave. Even so, he started blasting away at Homura.

Karasuba daintily removed the linen binding her hand and stepped over Uzume, smiling at Homura, who was currently dodging repeating blaster shots. She drew her sword as Homura turned his attention to her, throwing fireball pot-shots as he continued to dodge. She didn't notice the smirk on Uzume's downed face.

With both Sekirei and Ashikabi distracted by Homura, Uzume launched several rolls of linen at Duke, fully restraining his body to the nearby wall. She got up and ran over to him, delivering several punches and kicks to the King's body.

Seeing this, Karasuba was slightly annoyed that Uzume thought Homura alone could handle her. She swiftly sprinted to Uzume, delivering a kick to her head that sent her flying across the room, and then cut her Ashikabi loose with her blade. "Oh? It's okay to attack Ashikabis now? Why didn't you say so? My, unfortunately for you, your little cripple in the hospital won't give _me_ nearly as much fun as Duke can give _you_! Oh, well," she said, smiling at Uzume.

"No…" Uzume whispered, horror-struck at the implications Karasuba was making.

"Duke, I hope you can entertain your guests. I just need to pay a quick visit to the hospital to pay my respects to loyal Uzume's Ashikabi," Karasuba said, strolling out the door.

"NO! Move!" Uzume ordered Duke, shoving him out of the way as she sprinted out the door after Karasuba.

Duke then turned his focus back to Homura, who started sweating profusely. "_Oh, __hell__… __I __can__'__t __take __him __alone__… __Why __the __hell __did __Karasuba __have __to __show __up _now _of __all __times__… __Well, __good __thing __Higa __has __back-up __plans.__" _Homura pulled out his phone quickly as Duke stared him down, and hit send. "Kakizaki, blow the penthouse! Do it!" He then sprinted at Duke and threw both hands in front of himself, launching two streams of flame right for Duke, who then dove out of the way. The fire-user then sprinted out the now unblocked door, as Duke quickly got up and gave chase. Homura sprinted down the hall, throwing fireballs behind him as he ran for the stairs. He reached them with Duke just on his heels. With Duke firing laser blasts and Homura blasting fire left and right, they made it down two flights of stairs before an explosion rocked the building.

Duke looked up to see an explosion burst out from the door they had entered the stairwell with moments ago. Then he heard the noises as his penthouse room collapsed downward onto the next floor down. "You blew it up! You maniacs! Damn you all to Hell!" Duke shouted, now VERY pissed. "This ends now. I'm gonna kill all you motherfuckers, old style!" he said, as he entered the next door. He then hit the button for the nearby service elevator. He got in and put his key into the slot marked 'D.C.- Authorized Personnel Only'. He rode down to his lair, fuming at the destruction of a large portion of his hotel.

Homura continued sprinting down the stairs, finally reaching the main entrance. He called Higa's secretary again. "Uhh, abort mission. I think we just made him _angry_. I don't like him when he's angry. I think I'm gonna lay low for a while."

Duke reached his cave, and went for his jetpack and some heavy weapons. He picked up some sticks of dynamite and a shotgun. He then took his express elevator back up to the main entrance. Hoping to find one of the pair that attacked him, he took to the skies in his jetpack. He was unable to find the fire-wielding Sekirei, but he did see two Sekirei in the distance, and a shiny glint of cold steel. Figuring it was Karasuba, he headed off that way.

Uzume's attempts at slowing down Karasuba were failing miserably, as every sheet of cloth met its end at the tip of a katana before reaching the swordswoman. "Leave her alone!" Uzume choked out as they neared the privately owned hospital. "Leave her alone!" she reiterated time and again, with tears running down her face. Karasuba just smirked as she looked at a point behind Uzume. Uzume didn't care about whatever scenery must have caught Karasuba's eye, she had tunnel-vision focused solely on keeping Karasuba away from the hospital. Unfortunately for her, though, it was all for naught. Karasuba stopped in front of the doors, and turned her sword so that the flat was facing Uzume. Using the sword as a mirror, she directed the bright sunlight directly into Uzume's eyes, blinding her momentarily. She then sprinted into the hospital and up the stairs. When Uzume's vision cleared, Karasuba was already out of sight. "NO!" She ran into the hospital after her, when her natural instincts kicked in as she suddenly jumped straight up, just avoiding a 12 gauge round to the torso. Ignoring Duke, who had just arrived she sprinted up the stairs, heading for her Ashikabi's room.

Meanwhile, Karasuba was on the third floor. "_I __think __it __was __room __302 __on __floor __3, __right?__" _Karasuba thought, sweat-dropping a little.

Duke followed close behind Uzume as she ran out the door to the second floor. He lit a stick of dynamite, launching it after her. She came to a sudden stop in front of room 203, looking inside. "Chiho, you're OK!" she whispered, letting out a sigh of relief. Her sleeping Ashikabi had a small smile on her face. Uzume turned around to guard the door from Karasuba, when she heard a sizzling noise. She looked on, noticing a bouncing red stick as it flew into the room, bouncing against the door and landing directly between her and her Ashikabi. "Huh, I wonder what that-" she thought, her mind reacting slowly. She didn't even think to shield herself as the sizzling finally stopped.

In the hall Duke took cover behind a nearby door to avoid the resulting explosion. "And another one bites the dust."

Karasuba sprinted down the stairs to see what had happened. Her smile returned to her as she surveyed the scene. "Did you just throw a stick of dynamite in a hospital? Kinky…" she drawled. "It looks like you deactivated number 10 this time, Duke-kun. Well done! You even beat me to her Ashikabi!"

As the smoke cleared, Duke saw Uzume lying on the ground with light burn marks. Though her body didn't appear to be badly injured, her dull, open eyes stared up at the world, unmoving. "Huh. She doesn't look so beat up. Why the hell is she just layin' there?"

Karasuba looked at the numbered doors on the floor. 200, 201, 202- then there was the doorway Uzume was lying in. "Oh, so it was floor _2_ and room _203_ her Ashikabi is in. Well, _was_ in. Didn't I tell you that if an Ashikabi dies, their Sekirei is put into a coma-like state?"

Duke took in this information slowly. He then turned and walked toward room 203, to see what his anger had wrought first-hand. As he walked in, he saw popped balloons, disheveled flowers, and singed gifts that had been launched against the wall by the explosion. He slowly panned left, seeing the blackened, upturned hospital bed and destroyed equipment. He trudged toward the bed, to see what it contained, a sinking feeling growing ever larger in his chest. Underneath the bed, Duke saw a little girl lying still on the ground. He pulled her out, and then turned her over to see if she was still breathing. His heart stopped when he saw her face. What once had been a young child was now something that would give the world-saving, alien-massacring hero nightmares for the rest of his life. While the right side of her body had appeared fine, the left side hadn't been so lucky. The girl's leg, torso and arm were blackened and charred, but covered in oozing blood seeping from the wounds. The girl's face got it the worst, though. Her once smiling face was now a hideous mixture of black and pink, with bits of jaw and skull peeking out through the burned mess. Duke set her back down gently, stood up and walked out without a word.

Karasuba saw his grim face as he walked out, and asked, "What's the matter? Now you have one less of us you need to kill, right?"

Duke looked at her smiling face for a moment. He then drew back his right arm and punched her across the face as hard as he could, knocking her to the floor.

Standing up and feeling her nose, she pulled her hand back in front of her eyes and saw her nose was bleeding. "Touchy," she said, falling into step beside him. He didn't say a word to her as they headed toward the exit. She again wiped the blood off her face and looked at it. Her chuckle started small, but grew into a full blown maniacal laugh as they walked out toward the street, side-by-side.


	12. I Drink Alone Or Do I?

Duke and Karasuba finally made their way back to Hotel Duke, not having exchanged a single word during their walk back from the hospital. When they walked inside, Duke headed directly for the bar near the lobby. Karasuba looked at him with a smirk, and said, "Wow, and I thought you had killed before. If you're just going to mope around, I'll go find some excitement on my own."

There was only one other person sitting at the quiet bar, as most of the guests had been scared off by the explosion that had earlier destroyed the top two floors of the hotel. Duke sat down at the bar with a heavy 'thump.' The bartender walked up and asked, "What do you need?"

Duke looked at him and said, "One bourbon, one scotch, and one beer." The bartender smirked and poured his drinks. As he started to walk away, Duke grabbed his shoulder and said, "Leave the bottles."

Hearing this, the nearby other patron turned and said, "Oh? It looks like a new challenger has appeared." It looked as though the woman had already been there awhile, and was clutching a bottle of sake in her hand with several empty ones in front of her. "Wait a minute… don't I know you from somewhere?" the brunette asked.

Duke looked at her, remembering that dress from somewhere… "Oh yeah, you're that babe from the street the other day."

"Oh? That's right- I've been looking for you!" she said, her eyes lighting up. "I've decided now that you ARE enough of a man for me!" she said, leaning toward him with a grin.

"Hang on. I want to finish my drinks first," Duke said. He downed each glass in one drink, and then opened the bottle of bourbon to take it straight out of the bottle.

"Wow. Rough day?" she asked. "Or am I that ugly?"

"Let's just say amnesia doesn't seem so bad right now," Duke muttered bitterly. "I fuckin' hate this town."

"Are things truly so bad? You've got alcohol and a pretty lady next to you, it doesn't seem so bad to me."

Taking another drink, Duke replied, "The second I can bleach my eyes, the better I'll feel. It sucks my time machine got destroyed a few years ago."

Seeing that he was finally loosening up a bit, the woman asked, "Would you care to share your story with me? I'm not much of one for judging people's actions, and maybe I can get to know you better that way."

Duke looked at her, and then lifted his head to polish off his bottle of bourbon. Then he told her, "This fuckin' town, with its fuckin' mad scientist and its fuckin' aliens…" Cracking open the scotch bottle the bartender left, he continued, "Two of these fuckin' aliens jumped me in my penthouse and blew it up. I ran out after them, and followed one to a hospital. As pissed as I was, I lobbed a stick of dynamite at her. I never was good at aiming those damn things and it bounced past her into the room she was in front of. After it exploded, she was on the ground, but didn't look too beat up. Then my babe told me that if you kill one of those 'assy-cabbies', their babes pass out. I looked in the room, and there… there… there was the reason I'm drinkin," Duke finished, a nasty expression on his face as he started to chug his new friend, Johnnie Walker.

"Oh my… you feel terrible, don't you? So strong, and yet- still such a heart," the woman said, red in the face. "I could help you to put your past behind you, you know…" she suggested.

Duke looked at her slowly. Quietly he said, "You're one of 'em too, aren't you?"

"Are we truly that disgusting to you, Duke-san? All any of us even want is to love and be loved by our Ashikabi. Is that really so evil?" she asked sadly.

Duke looked at her, and remembered his past actions. "Good. Bad. I'm the guy with the gun," he said. He grabbed the back of her head and said, "Gimme some sugar, baby," pulling her in for a kiss. Her wings erupted behind her, drawing a shocked stare from the still present bartender.

She smiled at Duke and said, "I'm number 03, Kazehana of the wind. No matter what, I'll be with you- forever and ever." Finishing off her own bottle of alcohol, she suggestively said, "Now, surely the _owner_ of the hotel has a spare room around here so that I can give you… _amnesia_."


	13. Omake McNotCanon

***OMAKE***

The night was dark and cool. The moon was full, but the streets were covered in a dense fog. It was probably a good thing, because it covered the action from the nearby battle. There was a flash of brown and purple, and Kazehana reappeared at Duke's side.

"Duke-kun, would you mind giving me a kiss for luck?" she asked flirtatiously. Duke graciously complied, prompting the wind-wielder's glowing wings to emerge. As the fog slightly cleared, it revealed all of the damage that had been done. It almost seemed as though a hurricane had come through, whipping around cars, street signs, and other debris. The worst of the damage though, was very strange. It looked like a large part of the area had rotted and decayed, as though HUGE amounts of time had passed in those specific locations, which were now aged far beyond the rest of the world.

Two figures slowly walked toward them. One was a young man with silver hair, with a somber expression. It was obvious he didn't enjoy what he was good at. The other was a brash young girl, still enraged over the cruel deeds Duke had performed since he had arrived in Japan.

Kazehana gave Duke a wink, and tilted her head to the left, and the two sekirei took off, hoping to avoid involving their masters. As the young, silver-haired Shiina drew nearer, Kazehana hid a smirk. He darted near enough to use his powers without Kazehana possibly being able to escape, cornering her. "I'm sorry it has to be this way," he said, with that somber look on his face.

"That's what you think," Kazehana replied. "Wind of my contract, blow away the dark clouds on my Ashikabi's horizon with unrelenting force! FUS RO DAH!" A huge blast of wind tunneled from Kazehana's mouth, launching Shiina two blocks away.

Yukari, in the meantime had strode right up to Duke, looking him in the eye. "So, you think you can just run around hurting people and Sekirei for no good reason?" she exclaimed, outraged. Duke ignored her and watched the exchange between Kazehana and Shiina instead. "Hey, don't ignore me!" She yanked her leg back as far as it would go, and delivered a kick directly to Duke's crotch. "OWWWWWWWWW! OW! OW! OW! What the heck was that?"

Duke looked over to see Yukari rolling on the ground holding her foot. He smirked and took his cigar out of his mouth and replied, "I've got balls of STEEL."

*END*

**AN:** Hey, readers. I'm sorry I've been so long without a post, but you know how life gets busy at terribly inopportune times. I just wanted to let you guys know that I'm not dead, and do have plans in motion for continuing the story. I've had this little scenario in my mind for a while, so I figured I'd post it to tide over those who've been enjoying the story thus far.


	14. The Attack on Izumo House

Minato lumbered slowly back toward Maison Izumo, struggling mightily under the weight of several shopping bags. He wasn't sure which weighed more- the food the Musubi wanted, or the clothes that Tsukiumi ordered him to buy (with her MBI card, of course). He was just happy that the day was almost over as he slogged on with two happily chatting Sekirei leading the way home.

_At Maison Izumo…_

"Now!" Mutsu shouted, charging toward the house, sword drawn and Akitsu on his heels. He kicked the door down and sprinted through the house, prepared for whatever defenses may have been set against him. He slowly skidded to a stop and sweat dropped because the house appeared to be empty. Akitsu assumed a position where she could watch his back, slowly shaking her head at the ridiculous situation. "_Where is everyone? This feels like a trap…"_ Mutsu ominously thought to himself. The two quietly worked their way through the house, and stopped when they heard noises. "Living room," Mutsu whispered to Akitsu, who gave him a nod in return. They slowly approached and listened to the commotion in the other room.

"Muhahahaha! No child can match me in the contest of true kings! I am the champion of Wario's Woods!" Matsu proclaimed, taking a pose over a fuming Kusano.

Mutsu realized that the house was nearly empty, with only a child and the physically weak Number 02 inside. "_Well, Homura's not here, but I'll take what I can get," _Mutsu thought. He mouthed, "Stay here," to Akitsu, knocked on the doorway, and entered. "Matsu. So this is where you've been hiding out, eh, _champ_?" he drawled.

Matsu froze instantly, slightly going red in the face with embarrassment as her mind went a million miles an hour, trying to analyze Mutsu's motivation for being here, as well as an escape route for her and Kusano. "Mutsu. It's been some time. Let's skip the pleasantries- what do you want? You're taking a huge risk by coming to this house; you of all people should know that."

Mutsu continued slowly walking forward, as Matsu unconsciously edged backward. "My master was hoping to acquire number 06 today, but it would appear he's absent. Might you know his whereabouts?" he asked without showing any emotion.

"Last I was aware, he was helping the effort to bring down Duke Nukem, but they left hours ago. I have no idea where he is now," Matsu replied with equal neutrality.

"Very well. Since I'm here, my master would like me to try and diminish Sahashi Minato's forces, but there is no reason to be barbaric about it. If you surrender, I will not eliminate the young one," Mutsu stated, slowly drawing his sword to emphasize how serious he was.

Matsu gritted her teeth, saying, "Damnit Mutsu, why'd you have to come here? You know we can't just surrender, you KNOW that!" Still holding her video game controller, she lobbed it at Mutsu's head. He reached up to bat it away, but as soon as it made contact, it violently exploded.

A wall of ice stood between Mutsu and the explosion, but the trap-rigged controller continued to spew huge amounts of smoke, leaving Matsu and Kusano nowhere to be seen. Mutsu cursed himself for forgetting just how prepared Matsu had always seemed in the past. He kicked down the ice wall Akitsu had created and the two charged through the room, quickly searching for Matsu and Kusano.

The second Matsu had thrown the controller she picked up Kusano and sprinted toward the backyard. "_By this time, everyone has to be heading home. If we can just meet up with Miya or Minato, we'll be alright_," she thought to herself. She quickly sprinted toward the back gate and almost made it out when another wall of ice shot up, blocking the exit. "Wha-?"

"Mikogami wishes your retirement," Akitsu quietly muttered to her, stepping into her field of vision.

"What? The scrapped number? What the hell?" Matsu exclaimed, turning and running the opposite direction. Suddenly, she was uplifted from the ground as the earth below her shifted, launching both her and Kusano into the air, separating the two. Then Mutsu appeared between them.

"I'm sorry it has to be this way Matsu, but I will do what must be done for my ashikabi," Mutsu said with a miniscule hint of regret in his voice. He lifted his sword and threw it towards Matsu.

"Ahhhhhhhhhhhhh!" Matsu shrieked in terror. A beat passed and then she opened her eyes. "Huh?" she dumbly asked, looking at herself to make sure she wasn't hurt. "Hah, you MISSED!" she laughed.

"No, I didn't," Mutsu quietly replied, lifting Kusano into the air as the little girl trembled.

"Whoa, hold on Mutsu!" Matsu shouted, moving to stop him. She quickly understood what he meant though- his sword had pinned her clothes to the ground, preventing her from moving until she pulled it out. She quickly moved to do so, but it was too late. As she looked up, a brief light appeared from Kusano's back as her eyes slowly closed. "Damn you, Mutsu," whispered Matsu, barely registering the fact that Mutsu and Akitsu had just turned their attention back to her.

_Back on the streets…_

Miya had just finished her shopping and was headed back toward her home when Homura ran into her, quite literally. As the fire Sekirei collided into Miya, who stood like an unflinching brick wall, he was knocked unceremoniously onto his back. Miya looked at him questioningly and helped him up. "Kagari-san? What seems to be the trouble?" she asked.

"Miya! Oh, thank God," Homura was able to get out as he caught his breath. "Miya… oh, man, Miya," was about all he could say for a minute or two.

"HOMURA," Miya forcefully stated, gaining his attention. "You and Uzume left earlier today. Where is she now? What happened when you went to that hotel?"

Homura regained his breath, as well as his composure, and replied, "Well, we went to the apartment as planned, and Higa's men helped us install some explosives. They left and we waited for Nukem to get there. We never in a million years thought Karasuba would be with him. I thought she was the sort that just went around killing stuff on her own, not really paying much attention to anyone else. Uzume and I obviously had our hands full, so she tried to take out Nukem first, that way Karasuba would go down too. That really pissed Karasuba off, so she took off saying something about Uzume's ashikabi. Uzume chased after her in tears, leaving me to take on Nukem, and I had no desire to fight him alone. I took off out the door and told Higa to detonate the explosives, but Nukem had followed me and escaped the blast. I ran as quick as I could and got away. After I was sure no one had seen me escape, I waited outside the building so I could follow Nukem and maybe ambush him later. He followed Uzume and Karasuba to a hospital. I stood outside waiting, and all of a sudden there was a huge explosion on the second floor. I waited outside to see who survived. Nukem and Karasuba walked out the door, so I waited for Uzume for a little while, thinking she might have escaped or hidden. All of a sudden, in the distance, I saw an MBI chopper coming. They went inside and brought Uzume out on a stretcher. Then they brought out… something else. Miya, I think… I think Nukem blew up Uzume's ashikabi…" Homura said, trailing off.

Miya closed her eyes for a moment, and said, "That man… would even kill children of his own race in order to kill Sekirei. Let's return to the inn and speak with Matsu. Perhaps Sahashi-san and his Sekirei will help put an end to the madness this foolish human wreaks everywhere he goes."

"So you'll help Miya?" Homura asked hopefully.

"You'll have my support in spirit, Homura-kun, but I made a promise to someone important," she replied.

"I see. By the way, why did you call Nukem 'human' instead of 'man'?"

Resuming her march toward home, Miya didn't reply as she opened her now-dull eyes that revealed nothing of her emotions.


	15. The Tables have Turned 180 Degrees, To M

**Author's Note:** Alright guys, I'm going to apologize here and now: this story needs a rewrite. I have unfortunately written myself into a corner in regards to character development. Certain things need to occur for my story to develop as I'd like, but with certain characters that is impossible with the current timeline. In addition, I am currently involved in a situation which allows WAY less consideration to writing in general, but that will only last for like two or three months. As such, I will give you guys the following chapter, which should be placed immediately after Duke is released from the hospital. For those of you who enjoy analysis, it will probably hint very easily at the character who I specifically feel hasn't been developed to my necessary standards yet. With that hint, please imagine at will the direction I'm taking this tale. Thanks for reading, guys- that's something that I haven't really mentioned before, but it really keeps most fanfiction authors going- knowing that someone out there finds our stories worth at least checking out once in a while. Even though my rant contradicts with it, I'll leave you all with an Ivan Drago quote before the meat and potatoes of the chapter- "Dlya menya... DLYA MENYA!"

*Start*

_The next morning, in Duke's hospital room…_

"Good morning, Duke-kun," Karasuba said, "it looks like Takami left you alive."

"I've had enough of this place. This guy needs to get back on the streets," Duke said getting out of his bed.

"Yes, I figured you'd be good to go by now. They're processing the paperwork for your release as we speak," Karasuba informed him. "But that begs the question- now what will you do?"

"First I'm gonna go to my penthouse and eat some fucking bacon. This shitty hospital food will turn a guy into a pussy!" Duke complained. "Next, well- you said Einstein's gay brother was behind all of this, right? I think I'll show him MY theory of relativity- relating my foot to his ass!" Duke said, scowling.

"Very well. You have been very entertaining so far, so maybe I'll stick around you for awhile, just to see what happens," Karasuba said. "I have a car waiting outside- your weapons will be there as well."

Duke turned, looking surprised. "That's convenient. You know, maybe you get what I'm all about," he said, smiling.

"_That smile is fucking creepy," _Karasuba thought. "Alright, let's go." The duo headed to the front desk, and Duke signed the necessary paperwork to authorize his release. They then strode out the front door.

Not five minutes later, a brunette in a Chinese dress walked in the door and up to the desk. "Excuse me, I've been looking for someone, and I understand he was admitted here recently. He's a very tall foreigner, wears sunglasses, flat-top hair…" Kazehana described.

"Lady, you just missed him," the desk-worker replied, "but if it helps, I heard him mention something about his penthouse."

"Ah! Thank you very much," the Sekirei said, running out the door.

_Outside the hospital…_

Duke followed Karasuba toward the parking garage, when Duke picked up on an argument across the street.

"You're useless!" a young man in a green hoodie complained to the red-head following him. "A little more and you would've been the one that got beat!"

Duke paused for a minute to watch the argument develop, noticing bruises on the girl and a downcast expression on her face. It took Karasuba a few steps before she realized Duke had stopped. She walked back to him and asked what the problem was.

"Hmm. One of you?" Duke asked, nodding his head toward the girl. Karasuba merely nodded her head, wondering what had piqued his interest.

The red-head meekly apologized and followed, when she suddenly tripped and fell flat on her face. It was obvious that she was exhausted. The youth in the hoodie noticed after walking a ways, and turned around. He marched up to the fallen girl and squatted in front of her as she tried to pick herself up. He lifted her head by her hair so that she was facing him, and said, "Gah! You're such a layabout!" He then reared back his hand and let fly a harsh slap.

Duke immediately tensed.

The girl quickly apologized several times, but the youth ignored her. He then continued smacking her. Left cheek. Right cheek. Left cheek. Right cheek.

"Are you alright, Duke?" Karasuba asked, noticing how Duke's entire bearing had changed. "Does this sort of thing bother you? I'll go kill him, if you'd like." Karasuba started walking across the street when she felt a firm grip on her shoulder.

"No," was the only word that Duke managed to utter. He slowly walked over to the boy in green. As the kid finally noticed he had an audience, Duke asked, "What. The. FUCK. Are you doing?"

Annoyed that some foreigner was bothering him, the insolent young man replied, "Shaddup. It's none of your business!"

Duke heard the girl speak up from the ground. Finally lifting herself up, she said, "It's fine. It's fine, whatever this man does to me. Please, just leave us alone."

Her Ashikabi, as Duke surmised, chuckled at this. "And that's how it is. Still got a complaint?" he challenged, standing on his toes to get in Duke's face.

As the boy looked into Duke's shades, the King mightily reared back and headbutted the bastard to the pavement. As the boy lay holding his now bloody, pulpy, mess of a face, Duke slowly trudged over to him, taking his fingerless gloves off. "I want to feel your heart stop beating after I rip it out of you," he muttered without any of the playfulness he used when kicking ass.

The girl quickly got to her feet and grabbed her weapon, a massive hammer. Duke thought it had been a weird Japanese park bench and was caught entirely off guard as she swung the behemoth mallet at him.

At this, Karasuba quickly strode to the fight, drawing her blade. She blocked the next swing with her blade as Duke got back to his feet. Karasuba coiled up like a panther, preparing to charge, when she felt that grip on her shoulder again.

"I said **no**," Duke said humorlessly, stepping in front of her. The girl charged again, but Duke dodged to the side. As the Sekirei regained her balance after the heavy swing, he grabbed the hammer's haft and yanked it from her grip. He then broke the handle over his knee, and threw the pieces aside. "Move," he ordered as he marched toward her Ashikabi, who had regained his feet.

"You asshole!" The boy yelled. He pulled a knife out of his pocket and charged toward Duke, yelling, "I'll fucking kill you!"

As the brash young man came in for a very unskilled overhand strike, Duke grabbed the swinging hand with his own left and his opponent's throat in his right. Duke tightened the grip on the kid's neck and lifted him in the air. As the boy sputtered, choking, Duke brought him straight down into the cement, cracking it hard enough to form an outline on the ground where the impact occurred. Duke stood back up and looked back at the young Sekirei whose weapon he just destroyed. "Learn from this," he said. "No one needs this," he said, gesturing at the shell of a person lying unconscious in a crater. He started to walk away as the girl cried. He turned around quickly when he heard that whimper turn into a shriek.

Karasuba had suddenly appeared, sword drawn, between the downed Ashikabi and his Sekirei.

Duke sprinted toward her, hoping to stop the swordswoman from gutting the other Sekirei, when she quickly pivoted and drove her sword into the cement. She rolled the young punk over, and raised her fist into the air. She brought it down hard into his upper back, breaking his spine in several places. Before Duke reached her, she stood up and resheathed her weapon. "I think I deserve to have a little fun," she said, grabbing Duke by the arm and dragging him with her. "You might want to take him to the hospital. I know a good one right behind you," she catcalled to the stunned Sekirei behind her.

After she had dragged Duke a little ways away, he said, "I thought you said killing an alien's man knocked them out."

"I didn't kill him. I paralyzed him. He'll probably be a vegetable for the rest of his life."

"Why?"

Karasuba looked at him. "Duke, you told her to learn her lesson, but she would've received the same treatment the rest of her life without complaint. Weak girls like that are mere children, and make excuses for an Ashikabi they don't really want. I do not often show mercy, but I know when someone deserves _pity_. Now she can live slightly less miserably, sitting beside a shell in a hospital until she is eliminated from MBI's game." They finally reached Karasuba's car and drove toward Duke's hotel.

The ride was silent, until Karasuba spoke again. "Yume's dream was for all Sekirei to find love with their Ashikabi. She was my rival, because I sought power while she sought love."

"Tell me, Yume, did that child find love?"


	16. Killer Instinct

**AN:** This alternate reality takes place after Chapter 4.

OMAKE

Karasuba knelt in silence as Duke continued his workout. After a while of nothing but the sound of plates rattling on a bar, Karasuba, head still bowed, said quietly, "It's time."

Duke put the weight on the rack and sat up. He walked toward the elevator as Karasuba rose and strode beside him. The ride down to the Duke Cave was silent as well, and upon arrival Duke geared up. Duke loaded up his pipe bombs in various pockets. Walking over to his bike, he strapped to the side a harness that had two rocket launchers hooked together. On the other side, he lashed a strange weapon that used green, glowing cartridges. The pair hopped on the bike and they drove to the north side of town.

...

Stopping about two blocks from the Izumo Inn, Duke parked his motorcycle and hooked the harness up to himself and strapped on the cartridge firing weapon as well. Dust blew in the wind as Duke Nukem and the Black Sekirei stood side by side, facing the inn. Duke turned to her and said, "Let's rock." He handed her several pipe bombs and they went in opposite directions, rolling pipe bombs toward the inn quietly through the grass. Once they were all placed, they took cover behind some fencing as Duke pressed the detonator.

The explosion rocked the area, sending chunks of debris flying. Screams could be heard inside, but something more sinister could be felt as well. "Ara, she didn't like that," Karasuba muttered.

"Distract her while I clean up the mess," Duke ordered, sprinting around toward the back of the inn.

"Hai, ashikabi-san."

The lavender-haired owner of the building strode out the damaged doorway with a look of cold hatred in her eyes. Sword in hand, she pointed her blade at Karasuba.

"What's the matter, Miya? You seem… distraught," Karasuba said with a smile.

"I am shocked. I do not think I have ever met a single person as stupid as you," was all Miya said, before her katana was in Karasuba's face.

Karasuba barely blocked the blow before jumping far backward. "_I hope he knows what he's doing,_" she thought, preparing herself for the onslaught to come.

….

Duke got around back and put his hands on the triggers on either side of the harness. "Like shooting dead fish in a barrel," he said with a smirk as he depressed the triggers time and again as the remaining inhabitants of the inn scrambled out the back of the now-ruinous inn. The first couple rockets hit an orange-haired Sekirei wearing glasses, who had snatched up a little blonde girl in order to get her to safety. Before anyone knew what was happening, he disintegrated them and the silver haired young man who was right behind them. Blowing smoke from the barrels, Duke almost missed the movement inside. He turned back to see who was left.

He could barely hear the words being said inside when a brunette scantily-clad in white linen burst out the side window, throwing waves of fabric at him in order to intercept projectiles. She managed to get one of the launchers bound up before Duke blasted her back into the inn, grimly advising her to, "Rest… in… pieces!"

Just as he went to unbind his stuck launcher, he felt a sledgehammer like blow to the back of his head.

"Are you sure he's knocked out, Musubi?"

"Oh, yes, Minato-san. I'm a power-type, after all!"

As Duke groggily recollected his thoughts, he could hear steel meeting steel as his Sekirei continued her best to hold her own. He squinted without moving his head, looking at his assailant and her ashikabi as they watched the swordfight. He rolled over on his side and launched a single rocket at Minato's final Sekirei, the explosion sending limbs flying. As he got to his feet, he could hear Minato sputtering in disbelief, still unsure of what just happened and completely shell-shocked from the last five minutes in general.

"Nukem-san…. Why? Why? I don't… understand…," he mumbled, eyes wide and shaky.

"Sit down, pencil neck. I've got a fight to go finish."

Duke unhooked his harness and shouldered his unused weapon. As he approached the combatants from the side of the ruined building, Karasuba quickly noted him and started to monologue, Miya having eyes only for the bloodthirsty Sekirei 04.

"You always thought you were the strongest, Miya. That 'husband' only made you weak! When we were fighting for freedom, you would've crushed me in seconds, but now I'd say you've gotten rusty. Why, that one time-"

Miya's eyes suddenly widened as she felt a splat of cold gel strike her back. As she turned around, she saw a green energy trail leaking from the weapon Duke was holding, and followed it down to a little green puddle on the ground. The puddle appeared to be growing rapidly as Miya quickly braced her weapon and looked back up at the man who shot her in the back. Her eyes narrowed as she looked at his now giant form. "_A hallucinogen? Clever, but not good enough!"_ She quickly turned back to block the strike she expected from Karasuba, only to see that she appeared huge now as well. The ground started to shake in rhythm with the steps taken by the leviathan Karasuba.

The giant's mouth opened, and said, "This town isn't big enough for the both of us," as her boot came crashing down onto the miniaturized Miya. A gruesome splat was the last anyone heard from the Hannya of the North.

Duke walked over to the silver-haired Karasuba's side, complimenting her one-liner.

"Ara? I suppose my Ashikabi is rubbing off on me," she said with a foxlike smile as they walked side by side back to the motorcycle.

"Let's get the hell out of this dump," Duke said, pinching Karasuba's ass. He would later arrive at his hotel with both missing teeth and a smile on his face.

**AN:** Man, ruthless Duke is much easier to write for. Sorry to leave you guys hanging for so long. Honestly, I'm kind of giving up on the story because it'd be so much work to rewrite it, but maybe one day I'll get ambitious enough to do so. For now, I might just toss some alternate vignettes on here now and then when I get some ideas I like.


End file.
